Dreamer's Kingdom: Dominic's Quest
by Apprentice To Fantasy
Summary: Dominic was your average everyday boy until a white haired boy from a dream visits him and pulls him and his friends into a series of events where he meets the characters of several Anime and Games and tasked to assist against an enemy that threatens to destroy the worlds. MEGAXOVER! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_MY NOTES & INFORMATION: __**Dreamer's Kingdom**_ _starts in an alternate world of Dissidia and Kingdom Hearts. It will have anime and game worlds and characters appearing in it. I swear I will do my best to make it as_ _entertaining as possible for you to enjoy. I will do requests. I do not own Dissidia or any other work appearing in this fanfiction. I own OCs and original worlds though._

* * *

**Dreamer's Kingdom: Dominic's Quest**

**Arc 1: The Unknowing Hero**

**Chapter 1: **

**The start of the story  
**

* * *

**Dreamer's Kingdom Character Profiles # 1-9**

**1. Dominic Prayers: A fourteen-year-old teen with short spiky black hair, dark skin, caramel brown eyes, who wears a black and green hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath along with dark blue jeans and black and green sneakers. He is somewhat skilled in few Martial arts and spear based combat, wields his trusty guard stick (AN: Think of Aeris' staff) ever since he was little, and has many good friends. Jake, Lucy, Mika, Mike, and Xiros are his closest friends.**

**2. Xiros Ryumara: One of the two cool guys in Dominic's little peanut gallery. He has unruly black hair, caramel skin, and stern silver eyes. He wears a midnight blue shirt under a black sleeveless zip up vest, dark grey jeans with belts, buckles, and a black cloth around it, and black and grey shoes. He always looks after Dominic, as if he is Dominic's older brother! Xiros is a master at Spear-based and physical combat and is the school's number one tough guy, due to him beating up even the toughest of bullies whenever they pick on Dominic. Xiros swore once he'll always makes sure Dominic safe, no matter what! If it cost him his life! Honestly, I think that's overkill right there. Why do people always have to say something like that? He is easy to irritate and annoy, so don't press you luck with him.  
**

**3. Jake Pierce: A seventeen-year old teen with short spiky red hair, black eyes, and dark skin. He wears a black tracksuit with red stripes, a dark red shirt, dark jeans and black, white and red sneakers. He's a bit of a pervert, but he's a trustworthy guy with much loyalty in him to put even a hound to shame. He helped out Dominic out of a ton of trouble a lot, even though he causes it to only get even more worse. Jake is captain of the school's Rugby team, the Dream Crushers. He has a short sense of patience when he's up against a foe which is a major flaw and burden for his friends.  
**

**4. Lucy Michaela: A sixteen-year old teen with short blue hair, indigo eyes, an E-cup bust line, and fair olive skin. She wears a black and purple shirt that exposed her shoulders, a black skirt and purple and white shoes. She's a little…strange. She tends to look at Dominic with this weird look in her eyes and drools for a reason No one doesn't not know. Strangely, that only happens when she looks at Dominic. Xiros always gives her a fierce glare to make her stop, which works every time. She also helps out Dominic whenever he's in a tight situation, courtesy of Jake's act first, think second habit. Lucy is the president of the Sewing club and a proud honor student.  
**

**5. Mika Aziza: A kind hearted fifteen-year old with long silver hair tied in braids, blues eyes under her thick glasses, very pale skin, an D-cup bust line, and freckles on her cheeks. She wears a blue and pink tank top under a lab coat, a black skirt, and black and white sneakers. Mika was known as the mad scientist type of girl by everyone, minus me and Xiros, we never saw her as that kind of girl. Unless if you count the fact she accidentally reanimate a corpse a couple months ago or created a gun capable of blowing up buildings with a single bullet or a potion that can create a harem for anyone, though those come later in the story.**

**6. Mike Highwind: The other cool guy in Dominic's little peanut gallery. He has messy brown hair, red eyes, and light tan skin. He wears a black t-shirt under a stylish black and gray short sleeve button up shirt, dark gray jeans with stylish belts around it, and black zip-up shoes. He always stands alone, looking out in the distance, as if trying to see life itself with his eyes. He is an expert in Chinese martial arts, Japanese martial arts, Karate, and Judo. Xiros , Mike, and Dominic are close childhood friends, so he tends to be more of help than Jake and Lucy's efforts combined. His father works for the town Police. His strength in martial arts is said to be close to Ryu's by two/eighths. Again, don't press you luck.  
**

**7. Kai Sarugaki: A mysterious fifteen-year old teen who recently appears to Dominic through his dreams. He has snow white hair, dark skin, and heterochromial eyes, one a golden-yellow, another a dark violet. He wears a sky-blue shirt, dark blue pants with extra pockets, a dark cloth with a white upside down extending cross around his waist, and white shoes with black and blue linings.**

**8. Megumi Prayers: A fifteen-year-old teen with long black hair tied in twin tails, dark skin, caramel brown eyes, who wears a sleeveless black zip-up shirt with a white shirt underneath, a black and white plaid skirt and matching black and white shoes. She is a cheerful and carefree girl who looks at the world like one big playground. But deep under it, is a timid little girl who is fearful of the world and the cruelties it holds in store for her. She hides this fear by acting optimistic around her siblings.  
**

**9. Kairi Prayers: A nineteen-year-old young woman with long black hair tied in a braid, dark skin, caramel brown eyes, who wears a short white dress with a pink coat over it, black knee length socks, and white shoes. She is a calm and silent young woman isn't afraid of what the world throws at her and is determined to over come anything. She loves her siblings dearly and would do anything to protect them. She does also have a cause called bad temper. Like Mike, she is skilled in Martial Arts and she won't hesitate to use them, so once again, don't press your luck.  
**

* * *

Dominic was laying on his bed, asleep and completely oblivious to the events that will turn his life upside down. A shadowed feminine figure was creeping towards his bed, her face hidden from the light. The figure wore a black and silver hood cloak that covered her face in shadows. She leaned in on Dominic's face before placing a silver necklace the size of a golf ball on his chest. She watched Dominic's face sleeping for a bit before smiling. She then murmurs a few words and disappears in a cloud of dust.

Dominic soon wakes up a few minutes later, stretching his arms and yawning as he gets up. He then notices the necklace on his bed, picks it to get a better look.

_**'Who would leave a necklace on my bed?'**_ Dominic thought. As he continued to think of who would leave it, the door burst opens, frightening him completely, and a girl around Dominic's age skips in to the room. She had most of Dominic's feature like his dark skin, black hair, caramel brown eyes, and petite figure, expect her hair was long and tied into twin tails, she had breasts the size of a pair of orange, she wore a sleeveless black zip-up shirt with a white shirt underneath, a black and white plaid skirt and matching black and white shoes. She had a pleasant look on her face as she looks at Dominic.

"Ooooooh Dominic! It's time to wake up!" She said in cheery voice. Dominic nods his head and soon gets up to change his clothes as soon as she left the room. He takes out his school uniform which consists of a white button up shirt, a dark blue blazer, black pants, and white shoes, and changes out of his night clothes which consist of a green shirt and black gym shorts. When he was finished, he looked around his room to see the same as usual; BlazBlue and Dissidia posters on the gray walls of his room, Kingdom Heats merchandise on the shelf above the T.V, and other things from any anime and game which he had stuffed in his closet. He looked to see his large white desk with his black and silver Dell XPS laptop on top, wide plasma screen T.V on the wall with a Time Warner cable box, PS3, PS2, and Xbox consoles, his black marble drawer, and finally his PSP, PS vita, Nintendo 3DS, GameCube, and GameBoy Advance. (His grandparents are multimillionaires who lend him money once a month)

Dominic then checked the time. His digital clock flashed '9:02' in bright blue colors. Dominic had let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't late for school. He walked out of his room and down the steps of his house and head towards the kitchen and saw the girl who in his room earlier along with another girl. She had long black hair tied into a large braid, brown eyes, and wore a short white dress with a pink coat over it, black knee length socks, and white shoes. She was busy in the kitchen cooking something that gave off a mouthwatering smell. The girl who was in his room was busy playing on a PSP. Dominic went over to sit by her and looked over her shoulder to see her playing BlazBlue Continuum Shift II. She noticed Dominic looking over her shoulder and gave him a gentle pat on the head before saying, "Dominic, It's not nice to look over someone's shoulder like that."

"Sorry Megumi, I got a little curious of what game you were playing..." Dominic said.

"Please don't do that next time, or Kairi over there will make sure you don't." Megumi said as she pointed the girl cooking.

Dominic then stopped looking over her shoulder and sat in his seat just in time for breakfast to arrive. Dominic quickly ate the food placed in front of him, which consist of miso soup, a bowl of steamed rice, some broiled fish, and Tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), before saying his goodbyes to his sisters and heading out the front door.

**-Later-**

Dominic had a bit of fun at school at far. Reason why is because, there was no mayhem anywhere he went, no one had picked on him, no loud sounds that would cause a panic, Mika didn't ask him to test out something she created, and it was the last day of school. Dominic was at his final class for the school year, Study Hall. There wasn't much to do in study hall, so Dominic decided to have to take out his PSP and placed in Final Fantasy IV. He was at the scene where Cecil battles Barbariccia. He had Kain use Jump every time she wraps her hair around her. Dominic soon had Cecil cover for Cid, since he was low on HP and Rosa to cast Cura on Cid to restore most of it. He then had Rydia summon Mist Dragon and it didn't really caused that much damage. Dominic kept on battling Barbariccia, he failed to notice that someone was walking over until it was too late.

" Hey Dominic!" Yelled an enthusiastic voice. Dominic jolted from the volume and messed up on his game as he accidentally had Rydia cast wind on Barbariccia. Dominic looks up and sees a familiar red haired teen smiling down at him.

"Jake! You made me mess up!" Dominic complained. He soon had Kain use Jump and the battle with Barbariccia was over with him as the victor.

"Sorry bro! I thought I pop by and say hello." Jake replied. He then looked over to see what Dominic was playing. "Final Fantasy IV! I knew I smelt nostalgia!"

"You played Final Fantasy IV?" Dominic asked, surprised that Jake, who was the star of the school's Rugby team, played Final Fantasy IV.

"In my spare time after practice. I was seriously killing it like mad, man!" Jake replied.

"How far are you in Final Fantasy IV?" Dominic asked.

"Hmmm... I got to the part where Rydia was older..." Jake said, before dazing off in dreamland as soon as Rydia came up in his mind.

"Jake...please don't tell me you thinking dirty thoughts about Rydia..." Dominic said, guessing what Jake what thinking.

"Okay then, I won't..." Jake said in joking tone of voice.

"Jake! Why'd you have to say that! Now I know you were thinking dirty thoughts about Rydia!" Dominic said, disgusted to know Jake was thinking of those thoughts.

"And a little about Rosa as well..." Jake said in the same joking tone.

"Jake!" Dominic complained.

"Relax! I'm just pulling your leg a bit." Jake said reassuringly.

"Jake, that wasn't funny. I still remember seeing the 'fan art' people made of Rydia and your collection..." Dominic said and shuddered as he remembered the works of 'art' he saw when he looked up Rydia.

"Yeah, so I heard from the look on your face that day." Jake said.

"Dominic-sama!/Dominic.../ Dominic-Chan!/ Dominic-kun!" said four all too familiar voices.

Dominic and Jake turn to see four familiar people coming towards them.

"Oh! Xiros, Mike, Lucy,Mika! I was wondering where you guys were!" Jake said.

"You left us behind, you son of a bitch!" Xiros yelled as he glared at the red head jock.

"Oh sorry 'bout that! I really wanted to see Dominic and see how the little guy was holding up..." Replied Jake.

"Dominic-Chan! Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Lucy said as she saw the grim look on his face.

"Or one I didn't want to remember..." Dominic muttered.

"You son of a bitch! What did you said to Dominic-sama/ Dominic-Chan!" Xiros and Lucy said, both glaring at the red head.

"Dominic, do you want to go home?" Mike asked, concerned about Dominic's well being.

"No thank you Mike. School's almost over and I want to spend the rest of it with you guys, my best friends. I wouldn't miss it for the world and it would be pointless without you guys." Dominic replied as he stood up from his desk.

"Aw shucks, Dominic! Thanks for the heartfelt words!" Jake said, turning his attention from the glaring duo to Dominic.

"I agree with Dominic-kun. I also want to spend the last day with you guys. It wouldn't be much of a day without you guys." Mika said.

Lucy and Xiros stopped glaring at Jake (Much to his relief) and joined in on the little heart fest.

"You're right! It would be boring without you guys!" Lucy said as she joined in.

"Those were beautiful words, Dominic-sama. I suppose it would be uninteresting without any of the others here." Xiros said.

Mike simply nodded, showing he agrees with the rest of the group.

"Well it's decided! Sleepover at Dominic's house tomorrow!" Mika declared.

"S-sleepover! Why a sleepover?" asked a surprised Dominic.

"Well, I figure a sleepover would the best way to come together, as friends you know." Mika simply said.

"Yeah! Party at Dominic's!" Jake shouted excitedly. Few people turned their attention to Jake before minding their own business.

"Shush! Not so loud!" Said an annoyed Lucy.

"Heheheh...sorry." An embarrassed Jake said.

The school bell rings, indicating the end of the school year. All the students started leaving, excited for the summer they intend to enjoy.

"Whoa! Time flies when you're having fun with your buds!" Jake said.

"Whatever..." Replied Xiros.

"Jake is right. I should be going. I'll see you tomorrow Dominic..." Mike said in his monotone voice. He soon left the group and went out the classroom door and into the mob of .

"Well, I'll see ya guys later! I've got some summer fever to enjoy tonight! Deuces!" Jake said. He then ran out of the classroom hooting and hollering like a madman on crack.

"Well bye-bye, Dominic-Chan! I've got some dresses at home that calling for my sewing!" Lucy said as she happily skips out the classroom door.

"I'll get going as well Dominic-kun. I've got some experiments at home that need my attention. " Mika said before she strolled out the classroom.

"Hmm, we might as well get going as well Dominic-sama." Xiros said. "Pack your stuff, Dominic-sama. We're leaving."

"Kay! Just give a minute!"

"I'll be waiting outside then, Dominic-sama." Xiros said as he left the classroom as soon as everyone expect Dominic left.

"Dominic had packed his school supplies in to his bag and turned to his PSP to turn it off, only see that he had already turned it off. Dominic then quickly picked up his bag and ran out of the classroom., not noticing his PSP flickering for a quick second, revealing a white silhouette.

* * *

**-15 minutes later-**

Dominic ran out of the front doors and found Xiros waiting for him.

"Xiros!" Dominic called. Xiros turns to see Dominic and says, "Dominic-sama! I was thinking you weren't coming."

"Sorry I got lost on the way to the school entrance. The stairs are pretty long ya know!" Dominic said in a pouty voice.

"I-I-I'm sorry Dominic-sama! I meant no disrespect!" Xiros exclaimed. Xiros and Dominic start walking home.

"It's alright. I was just playing around. But seriously those stairs are long!"

"I suppose Dominic-sama." Xiros said.

"Suppose? They are long, Xiros!" Dominic complained as they jogged past the park.

"Oh common Dominic-sama! You're just out shape because you're always gaming and studying for tests all the time!" Xiros retorted in matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Xiros! You forgot I also write fanfictions!" Dominic said.

"You're right, I did. But I didn't think they'd allow fanfictions based on that jock's perverted dreams!" Xiros said in a disgusted tone.

"Well, I did make them more appropriate for younger readers, I just let Jake make the mature version of the story. I was a little interested in his crossover of Monster Girls from Kenkou Cross and Final Fantasy I, II, III, IV and V." Dominic said.

They both walk over to a Ice Cream truck and each ordered an Ice cream cone. Dominic asked for Cookies and Cream, his favorite, while Xiros got Mint. They spent five minutes sitting on the nearest bench to eat their Ice Cream.

"A LITTLE? Sorry Dominic-sama, but you were completely interested in that stuff." Xiros said as he licked the last of his ice cream and started munching on the cone.

"Yeah, but Jake does have interesting ideas whenever you need one. Jake told me you once asked him for advice about how you improve your health condition." Dominic said as he gave the rest of his Ice Cream to a little girl in a pink dress. Xiros froze and looked at Dominic with a piercing glare that sent shivers down his spine.

"He TOLD YOU about THAT! THAT LITTLE SON OF A -!" Was all Xiros could say before they heard a rustle from the bushes.

"What was that!" Dominic cried. The bushes rustled a little and Xiros felt a dark presence from behind them.

"Don't know, but we should probably get moving." Xiros replied. Dominic nodded and ran off after Xiros to the house. Unbeknownst to them, after they almost out of sight a man dressed like a clown skipped out of the bushes and looked around the park. He smiled maniacally, happy to see a bunch of things and people to destroy. He then skipped around the park, causing destruction wherever he went.

* * *

**-39 minutes Later-**

Dominic and Xiros arrive at the house , only to see a limo parked in front of his house. Xiros ran off ahead to tell the driver, who looked to be a man of fifty-two, something before the driver gave a large gray gym bag and drove off. Dominic went up to Xiros and asked, "What did you say to him?"

"I asked Samuel to leave my bag here and go home to rest." Xiros said, honestly.

"Oh." Dominic said. They both walk inside to find the house empty. Xiros asked Dominic, "Where are your sisters, Dominic-sama?"

"I don't know..." Dominic answered. He looked around the house for a bit before he found on the kitchen counter. He picks it reads it out loud.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Dear Dominic,**_

_**If you're wondering why Megumi and I are gone, then that means you forgot about our trip to America. Don't worry about money for food or games, we asked grandpa and grandma to lend enough for the summer. Just don't waste it all on something stupid, though I highly doubt you will, but you can't be too careful about that. It is easy owning restaurants in different parts of the world. Have a good summer!**_

_**From Kairi **_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"I forgot Kairi and Megumi were going on a trip to America for the summer."

"Well, that would explain the wad of cash I found in den." Xiros said as he showed the money.

"I guess. Anyways, I'll get dressed." Dominic said.

"Dressed? For what?" Asked a curious Xiros.

"For the first day of summer, of course! Duh!" Dominic said.

"Ah..." Xiros replied.

**-5 minutes later-**

"That was kinda scary when the bushes were rustling like that." Dominic said as he changed into a black t-shirt and dark gray shorts.

"Not really. there's always something scarier than that." Xiros casually replied as he took a seat near Dominic's Dell XPS Laptop.

"Like what?" Dominic asked. Xiros then looked at Dominic and replied, "You don't wanna know."

"Xiros!" Dominic complained as he walked over to Xiros and jumped upon his lap.

"Dominic, I'm not telling you, no matter what!" Xiros said with complete confidence.

"Is that so?" Dominic asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. Pretty much..." Xiros bluntly replied. Dominic and Xiros stared down at each other for a good two minutes.

"Ugh, I give!" Dominic exclaimed. A smug smirk then came to Xiros' face as he said, "Told ya so." Dominic gave him a mock glare before putting his attention to his laptop. Dominic, checking his email, got a report from Mike, Jake, Mika, and Lucy saying,

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**To: Dominic0234**

**From: MartialArtist02960**

**Dominic, there was a report on the news awhile ago about the town park burning. They said someone dressed like Kefka from Final Fantasy VI did all that. Must've been a psychopathic fan. Who knows where that psycho's at? My dad said he and the squad will spend all night looking for that guy. He said he was last seen heading towards your neighborhood. Anyways Dominic, be careful whenever you step outside. I'll make sure of it when I come over.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**To: Dominic0234**

**From: JOCKKING3022**

**Dude! Did you see the news! Some crack head dressed as Kefka put the town park on fire! I don't know bout you, but I'm coming over to your house tonight! I don't want that psychopath knocking on your door and burning it down! See ya in a bit!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**To: Dominic0234**

**From: Dommy-lover80341**

**DOMINIC-CHAN! I SAW THE NEWS AND I WAS SO SCARED! MY PARENTS LEFT FOR HAWAII AN HOUR AGO AND I'M ALL ALONE! I'LL COME BY YOUR HOUSE FOR SOME COMFORT! I'LL SEE YOU IN A BIT!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**To: Dominic0234**

**From: ScientistMika#001**

**Dominic, I saw the news and I was terrified at the thought of that psycho walking in your neighborhood! I'll be over in a bit with a few gadgets in case he comes!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Dominic looked at the emails, wide eyed. His friends were coming and it was because of some psychopath. And the worst part was that there was a psychopath on the loose!

Dominic's head was spinning at the current of events happening on the first day of summer. Xiros, noticing his childhood friend's lack of balance, dashed over to him and catch his frail form before he fell. Xiros looked at Dominic to see him sleeping. Xiros sighed and said, "As usual, when a new event steps in to your life, you always have a way of sleeping it off."

Dominic's lone frail figure laid on the floor. Dominic's eyes were closed at the moment, unaware of his new surroundings. In the distance, a lone figure walked towards Dominic's body. As the figure steps closer, Dominic slowly opened his eyes and took his surroundings as he stood up. He was too focused on his surroundings to noticed the person behind him. The figure was only inches away from Dominic when he finally spoke, "Dominic..."

Dominic jolt and whipped around to see the figure. the figure had snow white hair, and dark skin. He wears a sky-blue shirt, dark blue pants with extra pockets, a dark cloth with a white upside down extending cross around his waist, and white shoes with black and blue linings. Dominic looked at his eyes and and noticed they were heterochromial, one was golden-yellow, while the other was dark violet.

"Who are you?" Dominic asked in a frighten and shaky voice. The boy bowed before introducing himself.

"My name is Kai Sarugaki. And I have important matters to discuss with you." He said in calm voice. Dominic knew it was going to be an interesting discussion.

* * *

Apprentice To Fantasy: There's Chapter 1. Now to work on chapter 2! I'll improve to make the story interesting enough for you! This is not really my best, but enjoy it for the meanwhile. Anime and Game characters start appearing next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_MY NOTES & INFORMATION: __**Dreamer's Kingdom**_ _starts in an alternate world of Dissidia and Kingdom Hearts. It will have anime and game worlds and characters appearing in it. I swear I will do my best to make it as_ _entertaining as possible for you to enjoy. I will do requests. I do not own Dissidia or any other work appearing in this fanfiction. I own OCs and original worlds though._

* * *

**Dreamer's Kingdom: Dominic's Quest**

**Arc 1: The Unknowing Hero**

**Chapter 2: **

**The end of Normal days P1 - The Mad Mage strikes!**

* * *

Xiros watched Dominic's sleeping form, content on seeing his peaceful expression. Xiros had never noticed that Dominic' face had feminine features, which made him realize why some people at school mistaken Dominic for a female. That thought suddenly hit him.

'_Dominic-sama, a female?'_ Xiros thought. He then had a sudden mental image of Dominic with long black hair, B-cup sized breasts, a thin figure for a girl Dominic's age, wearing a white shirt with a black flower design on it, a black skirt with white lines, and black and white slippers, looking at him in the most innocent way as she blushed.

-Xiros' Thoughts-

"_Xiros…" Dominique (AN: Female Dominic) said. _

"_Dominique-sama? What is it?" Asked a very concerned Xiros. Dominique walked a little closer to Xiros. As she walked closer, she was very much close to Xiros, not even giving him a inch of space. Xiros was caught off guard by how close she was. She looked up and made eye contact with Xiros. _

"_Xiros, do you love me?" She asked. Xiros immediately had a heart attack. She soon puts her arms around his neck and leaned in to his face, eyes closed and lips puckered up._

-Ending thoughts-

**SMACK!**

Xiros slapped himself hard enough to snap out of his daydreaming and shook his head a few times to regain his discipline and honor. He then ran straight to the bathroom, turned the sink on, and splashed cold water on his face. He looked at the mirror in disgust that he had those thoughts about his childhood friend. He glared at the mirror as if it were an enemy and reminded himself of his honor, dignity, and discipline.

Seconds later, the doorbell rang, several times at that. Xiros, beyond annoyed, walked downstairs to the front and opened it, only to see a blur of red and black crash into the wall and slide down flat on to the floor. It took a second for Xiros to realize the blur was the idiotic perverted jock, Jake. Xiros turned to the front door to see Mika, Lucy, and Mike at the door. Mika was wearing her usual outfit, consisting of a blue and pink tank top under a lab coat, a black skirt, and black and white sneakers. She staring incredulously at Jake's failed attempt to barge the door open. Lucy was also wearing his usual outfit, consisting of a black and purple shirt that revealed her shoulders, a black skirt and purple and white shoes. She was shaking her head, obviously thinking Jake was an idiot, which he was. Mike also wearing his usual clothes, consisting of a black t-shirt under a stylish black and gray short sleeve button up shirt, dark gray jeans with stylish belts around it, and black zip-up shoes. He looked at Jake's failed attempt with his usual calm blank face. The only thing heard was silence. Mike decided to break that silence with a quick question, "Mind if we come in?"

"Of course you can." Xiros said. Mike let Lucy and Mika to go in first, thanks to his gentlemen-like manners, and walked in after them. Jake soon woke up and frantically looked around and let out a sigh of relief that the maniac did not reached Dominic's place. Lucy quickly came up to him and scolded him brutally.

"Jake! You idiot, Why are you so hardheaded all the time? I mean, you tried to barge into Dominic's house when we all have his spare house keys! Do you even bother to think before acting or did your parents dropped you on your head when you were a baby! I mean, really!"

As Lucy continued to brutally scold him, Xiros, Mika, and Mike, who ignoring his pleads for help, went to the living room. The living room was a large room consisting of dark blue walls, a grandfather clock, two glass fronted display cases with a Samsung flat screen TV in between. The Samsung flat rested on top of a small wooden drawer, a modern day black leather sofa, an English-styled coffee table, an extra large black and white checkered rug, two Fresco Swivel Armchairs, two Terra Reclina-Rocker recliner, and four corner cupboards at each corner of the room.

"Not bad! It's really changed from the last time we were here!" Mika said as she looked around. Mike was paying more attention to fact he didn't see Dominic anywhere. Mike turned to Xiros and asked, "Where's Dominic?"

"Yeah, where is the little guy?" Jake said as he came in the room, half dead from Lucy's brutal scolding. Lucy came in when the question was asked and looked around wondering the same thing.

"Dominic-sama is upstairs, asleep." Xiros replied. Everyone looked at Xiros, dumbfounded.

"The little guy is taking a nap now?" Jake said as he looked at the grandfather clock next to him. "It's only 7:12! It's not even dark yet! It's still dusk!"

"Dominic saw your emails about a psycho in his neighborhood and passed out from shock and fear." Xiros replied. Everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

"Ah, so the little guy is spooked. I would be if a psycho was in my neighborhood." Jake said as he took a large black and red gym bag off his shoulders. Xiros then noticed that Jake and the others had brought their bags. Mike, who had just went upstairs to check on Dominic, had a pitch black shoulder bag, Lucy had a violet gym bag, and Mika had brought three gray gyms bags that seemed to be filled with heavy equipment.

"I didn't know you guys were bringing your bags." Xiros said. Mika turned to Xiros and replied, "Well, we're going to stay here until that psycho is gone. Speaking of which, I brought some gadgets to help." Xiros slightly shudder at the thought of one of her gadgets in Dominic's house. He had a few experiences with her gadgets and it didn't end so well. Xiros knew it was going to be a disaster with Mika's gadgets around. Xiros then ducked just in time to dodge a blast from a gadget resembling a Gatling gun. Little did he and the others know that today was the end of a normal day life.

* * *

Dominic's Dream

Dominic stood there, staring at Kai. Dominic knew he was going to discuss something, but he didn't know what.

'**Maybe this was a part of a weird dream. Maybe in just a bit, I'll wake up and forget all about this.**' Dominic thought to himself.

"It's not your average everyday dream, Dominic." Kai said, as if reading his mind. Dominic's eyes widen in disbelief. Something like this doesn't happen in a dream. Dominic then held that thought for a second and realized something.

'**Wait, how am I thinking inside a dream! That's not possible!**' Dominic exclaimed in his thoughts. Kai chuckled a little at Dominic's panic phase, but subsided it to tell Dominic what he needs to know.

"Like I said, it's not your average everyday dream." Kai said. Dominic snapped out of his panic stage and asked, "Why are you here?"

"To tell you something important." Kai replied," The normal days of your life are at an end, Dominic."

Dominic looked at Kai, confused by his message. "What do you mean by that?" Dominic asked.

"Let's just say, you are about to take a trip that will turn your life upside-down." Kai said.

"Upside-down?" Dominic repeated. Kai nodded and said, "There's a threat that I can't handle alone. I need assistance from someone who has the courage and strength to help me."

"I'm far from courageous or strong..." Dominic replied, remembering all the time he ran away from the bullies in his lifetime and how he hid behind his friends.

"I'm aware of that. But, you unleash that hidden courage whenever your friends are in danger." Kai said. Dominic saw his words true as he remembered that one time a robber tried to have his way with Lucy, but Dominic came from behind and whacked hard him with metal pipe, which gave the robber a permanent concussion, which made the job easier for the Police when they arrived, and the time he punched a Mafia rookie in the face so hard to knock him out when he tried to kill Jake and Mike. When the Mafia rookie woke up, he completely forgot what he was doing and left.

"Yeah, I guess I do. But it's because I care about them very much! Not to save my own skin!" Dominic said.

"I know. I believe you are the only one who can help me against this threat." Kai said. Dominic asked, "What threat?"

"We do not know of his name, but we know is that he is after a very powerful source of life that can be used to either give us life and bring harmony or to take it and bring utter Discord." Kai replied.

Dominic was wide eyed once again, now knowing the enemy is after something that powerful. Out of panic, Dominic asked Kai, "What are they?"

"I'll tell you when the timing is right. For now, focus on the dangers that are coming your way. For now I'll leave. My friends will be arriving shortly after our conversation." Kai replied. Kai turned and started to walk away before Dominic asked one more question.

"What dangers? What's coming towards me?" Kai stopped and replied, "A small hint to help you, Beware of the mad mage." And with that Kai disappeared into the darkness, leaving Dominic alone.

"Wait! I don't know how to get home! When do I wake up!" Dominic screeched. As soon as he said that, a bright light appeared behind and began to consume him.

* * *

Dominic woke up with a start, completely frighten by the dream he had. A strange dream it was, but Dominic felt like the dream was real. He soon began to ponder over it while changing into a a black and green hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath, and dark blue jeans, not noticing the partially opened door with a familiar red eye of Mike peeking through before Mike dashed downstairs, seeing Dominic changing into a new pair of clothes before heading straight for the door. Dominic quickly grabbed a nearby Samsung slide cell phone and dialed a few calls.

"Is he going to wake up?" Lucy asked as she played with Dominic's puppy, Kely. Kelly was black and brown dog with brown hues on/around her little paws, stomach, and mouth area, and a red collar. Jake shrugged and replied, "Well, the little is a light sleeper, so he'll probably wake up soon." They soon heard rushed footsteps coming down the stairs and they all turned to see Mike.

"Dominic's awake! He coming downstairs, act natural." Mike said. Everyone nodded as they started to pretend that nothing big was happening, which was too easy for them. By the time Dominic came downstairs, they started getting into character.

"Um, guys? When did you get here?" Dominic asked. Jake said, "About a few minutes ago."

"Ah..." Dominic was about to say something, but he felt that he shouldn't. Everyone looked at Dominic with concerned glances for awhile as Dominic took a seat on the couch near Lucy, who was uneasy at Dominic's Cloud behavior (AN: LOL! Dominic's acting like Cloud!).

"Um, Dominic-Chan, is something wrong? You look like you've been delivered a message of doom." Lucy said.

"Um, no, nothing's wrong. I just feel a little groggy..." Dominic said. Everyone looked at Dominic with skeptical looks on their faces, but decided to drop it, knowing Dominic won't say what's really on his mind. Kelly jumped on Dominic's lap and curled up to get comfortable. Dominic in response, pet the top of her head, while he was worrying about the Mad Mage Kai spoke of.

**'The mad Mage. A Mad Mage is coming towards my house. Why? Why is all this happening to me? I'm just a** **kid!'** Dominic was completely conflicted that something from the games he played and shows he watched were happening to him before he had a chance to prepare for it.

* * *

Elsewhere,

A certain mage was strolling down a neighborhood, looking for a certain someone he was told to find and capture. He detest the fact he was looking for him to capture, not destroy. He secretly hoped he resist so he can do his most favorite thing in the world; Destroy.

He strolled down the block for what seemed like to him, five hours, until he noticed a small spike of magic somewhere nearby. He walked towards the spike until he found his target's home. He soon notices three figures walking towards the house. He broke a smile that threaten to split his face in two when he recognizes one of the two figures. He walked towards the house, preparing a small fireball.

* * *

While Dominic and his friends were having a depressing moment, Kelly suddenly stood up, her ears pointing straight up, and jumped off of Dominic's running towards the door. Dominic followed Kellie to the door and saw her clawing and barking at it like a madman. Dominic looked at the door with tension flowing in his veins, while the others looked confused about Kelly's actions. They all stood there, looking at the door for a good five minutes until they heard a knock coming from the door. Dominic jolt at the sound of the door bell before he calmed down and decided to answer it. He slowly walked to the door, his breathing getting heavy for each step that brought him closer to the door. As Dominic was close to the front door, he felt his heart beat rise as he slowly raise his hand and placed on the door knob. Closing his eyes, he quickly turned the knob and swiftly opened the door.

"Oh! They're home!" Said a gentle voice. Dominic opened his eyes to see a young woman in her early twenties with curly blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail, and purple eyes. She wore a sleeveless red dress with floral patterns, two long red gloves, several different sashes around her waist, white patterned tights on her legs, and red pointed boots with gold high-heels. She was accompanied by two other people. One of them was tall man with medium-length brown hair, brown eyes, a long, red headband, a white karate gi with the sleeves ripped off at the shoulders, a black belt, and his feet were completely bare. The other one was a man with shoulder length brown hair and matching brown eyes. He wore a gold, high-collared sleeveless vest over a black shirt, a gold shoulder bag strapped around his back (AN: Much like Kite's bag if you've watched or played .Hack), black and gold pants, and black shoes with white soles. Dominic recognized the first two, thanks to his habit of playing video games, the third one was new to him. He looked at him and saw nothing about him that was familiar.

"Um, would please stop staring?" He asked. Dominic snapped out of his trance to realize he was staring at him for too long and said, " I'm sorry." He bowed his head as he apologized and asked, "Um, is there anything I can do for, um, besides letting you in?" He invited them in as he walked towards his friends, who quickly dashed to their spots before Dominic or anyone else had a chance to notice them.

They all sat down as Dominic was petting Kelly, who currently jumped onto his lap, and his friends were pretending not to have any interest on the house guests.

"Well, there is something you can do for us. We're looking for this Dominic person." The man with shoulder length brown hair said. Dominic figured they were looking for a different Dominic, but his friend didn't think so. "We were told he had contact with our friend, Kai Sarugaki."

Dominic's eyes widen when he mentioned Kai's name. He started thinking how did they know Kai. Dominic didn't think Kai would get friends like them.

"Um, I'm Dominic Prayers. And I did meet Kai in my dream." Dominic answered. The people looked at each other and looked at Dominic, surprised they found him in such short time.

"So, um, what exactly do you want from me?" Dominic asked. The trio looked at each other once before the young woman replied, "Can you please come us? You can bring your friends and your belongings with us."

"Huh? What for?" Jake asked, finally getting attention from the group. The man with shoulder length brown hair said, "Oh, You were here? I didn't noticed."

Jake's eye twitched as he retorted, "Well, someone is lousy at telling if people were here in the first place." Mike, Lucy, and Xiros, who saw what was going to happen next, quickly stopped him and stepped in.

"What my FRIEND is trying to say is we don't see a reason to leave so soon." Xiros said in a calm voice.

"Trust us, there is a good reason." The tall man said. Mike asked, "Well what is the reason?" At the time he said that, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be them." Dominic said. Before anyone could ask, he quickly bolted to the door. When Dominic was just about to open it, the young woman said, "NO! Don't open it!"

"Huh, why?" And just as Dominic said it, the door blew up in his face, sending him a few feet away from it. Dominic covered his eyes from the rubble before opened him to see a man that dressed like a clown, wearing colorful clothes made of a variety of polka dots and stripes, with red and yellow being predominant while his trademark blonde hair and white and red facial make-up are present with his lips outlined in bright purple. He flashed a grin at Dominic before saying, "Oh? So you're the one I'm looking for? Well then, best grab your popcorn. It's showtime!"

* * *

**Apprentice To Fantasy: There's Chapter 2. Now to work on chapter 3! Sorry if it wasn't interesting enough for you! Anime and Game characters start appearing next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

_MY NOTES & INFORMATION: __**Dreamer's Kingdom**_ _starts in an alternate world of Dissidia and Kingdom Hearts. It will have anime and game worlds and characters appearing in it. I swear I will do my best to make it as_ _entertaining as possible for you to enjoy. I will do requests. I do not own Dissidia or any other work appearing in this fanfiction. I own OCs and original worlds though._

* * *

**Dreamer's Kingdom: Dominic's Quest**

**Arc 1: The Unknowing Hero**

**Chapter 3 **

**The end of Normal days P2 - Gear up!**

* * *

Dominic looked at the stranger before him fearfully. This madman was standing before him, Dominic perfectly remembered his name as he tried to say it.

"Ke-ke-kef-!" Was all Dominic managed to say, due to his fear quickly running him over like an eighteen wheeler truck. The stranger looked at him and said, "What's kid? Cat clawed your tongue? Wooo hohoho!"

Dominic cringed at his laughter as he quickly crawled away, but the man jumped in the air and landed right in front of him. Dominic looked up in fear at his gaze.

"Where are you running off to, little one?" He said as he attempt to grab Dominic, only to be kicked in the back of his head by the tall man and skidding across the ground onto the streets, face first.

"Nice kick, Ryu!" the other man said. The young woman ran to Dominic and helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay? Did Kefka-? " She asked. Dominic nodded and said, "Thank you, miss. And no, he didn't do anything to me, aside from scaring me."

"You're welcome, and my name is Terra. Terra Branford." She said. Dominic said, "I know."

Terra looked at Dominic, confused before Dominic said, "I'll explain later. But first, we have to get out of here." Terra nodded and followed Dominic ,with Mika and Lucy on their tail, up to his room to grab his belongings. Mike, Xiros, and Jake decided to help Terra's companions hold off Kefka. Xiros quickly looked into the nearest closet for weapons and pulled out a spear (AN: Courtesy of Megumi). Mike merely charged toward Kefka and gave him a quick knuckle sandwich from above, knocking him back to the ground and a fair distance from Mike.

"Nice one, Mike!" Jake said. Mike merely nodded and said, "Thank you."

"Don't relax yet! He's coming for seconds!" The brown haired man said, pulling out a sword from his bag. Kefka stood up, staggering a bit from the sudden pounding he got.

"Now that was mean! I only came by to pick up a new friend, but you just HAD TO GET IN MY WAY!" Kefka said, his tone changing from a childish one to a dark and serious one. All five of them tensed for Kefka to counterattack. Kefka readied a spell and said "LET'S SEE IF YOUR CRUMMY CHEAP WEAPONS CAN STOP THIS!"

* * *

**Elsewhere,**

Megumi and Kairi were driving to the airport in their black 2012 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon. Kairi kept her eyes on the road as she drove her and Megumi to the airport while Megumi played Devil Survivor on her Nintendo DS. She had reached the end of the fourth day and was about to start the fifth day when suddenly...

"ACHOO!" Megumi sneezed, earning Kairi's attention. She stopped at a nearby gas station and handed Megumi a tissue to wiped away the snot that was dripping out of her nose. She took out the tissue from Kairi and wiped her nose. She then looked in the direction they coming from and muttered, "I have a sudden feeling someone's talking my weapons being cheap."

Kairi gave Megumi a questioning gaze and asked, "What makes you say that?"

"It's just a feeling." Megumi said, earning another questioning gaze from Kairi. Kairi, a little worried about Megumi's sanity, turned around and head towards to the house.

* * *

**Back at the house,**

"Run! Run! Or you'll be well done!" Kefka said as he launched a fire spell at them. The man with shoulder lentgh hair countered it by swatting it away with his sword. Ryu charged in and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks at Kefka, sending a few feet away. Kefka recovered from it and was about to conter until Xiros charged in and stabbed Kefka in the leg with the spear, earning an 'OUCHIE!' from Kefka. Mike and Jake charged in and double teamed Kefka with a barrage of punches and kicks, perfectly treating him like a punching bag. They both jumped away when Kefka threw a small white sphere at them that exploded seconds later. Kefka laughed maniacally as he threw more Ultima spells at them.

They all dodged with ease, though Jake was a little late at the last second but nevertheless made it. Kefka kept launching Ultima spells at them relentlessly. Ryu and the shorter man stopped dodging and leaped out fray. The shoulder length haired man whispered something to Ryu, who nodded and got into a familiar stance, gathering energy with his palms. They kept dodging and dodging until the point where someone's patience cracked.

"THAT'S IT! I'M TIRED OF THIS SHIT! I'M ATTACKING!" Jake said, tired of dodging.

"NO YOU IDIOT! DON'T DO IT!" Xiros yelled, but Jake didn't listen. He dashed towards the Mad Mage and prepared a knuckle sandwich for the Mage. Kefka, seeing this, said, "Oh please! You really think that'll work! Why do you just FUR-REEZE!"

Kefka instantly fired an orb of ice that started rolling on the ground, shooting forward the unfortunate Jake. Jake, unfortunately, wasn't lucky enough to dodge it and got the full blunt of the attack and went flying to one of the windows of Dominic's house and land hard on the ground, causing him to lose conscious.

"Idiot!" Xiros said as he made his way to the unconscious Jake. Kefka laughed at the scene of the unconscious Jake, unaware of that the brown haired man had snuck behind him until...

"WATCH YOUR BACK!" The brown haired swordsman said as he slashed Kefka's back with a strong amount of ferocity and punched him in to a near Ryu, who unleashed the energy at Kefka, shouting, " HADOKEN!"

Kefka got hit, HARD, by the blast of energy and was sent flying across the street, temporarily unconscious. The brown haired man walked over and kicked him a few times to make sure he was really out cold.

"Nice one, Ryu! You too, Shin!" Terra said as she walked out the house, helping Dominic carry his stuff to a 2012 Ford Bronco van (AN: Mike's car). Ryu helped Terra and Dominic carry the stuff to the van as Lucy, Mike, and Mika placed their stuff in the back as well. Xiros activated the house security in case of robbery. Shin nodded and walked over to the house to see an unconscious Kefka. Shin instantly took this as a chance and helped Terra and the others. Kefka slowly regained consciousness as he staggered up to his feet to see Terra and the others packing the last of the bags in the back and almost everyone getting on board. Kefka saw Dominic picking a small pup and a small trinket before he dashed over to the unsuspecting boy.

Dominic picked up Kelly and the necklace and ran to car only to feel a hand grab his hood, causing him turn his head only to see Kefka. Dominic instantly struggled frantically, knowing what will happen if Kefka will do. Kefka only laughed at his struggling, unaware that Xiros and Terra had leapt out of the van.

"Don't worry! Uncle Kefka will make sure to take GOOD care of YOU!" Kefka said, at first playful but turned dark and sinister seconds later. Dominic cringed at the change of voice and struggled even harder. Kefka laughed harder at Dominic's struggling until something black jumped on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK! STUPID FUZZBALL! GET OFF!" Kefka screeched as a cat had blinded him. Dominic turned to see a black cat with a silver collar clawing Kefka's face, effectively gaining his attention as he screamed in pain. Kefka was then rolling around the ground and across the street ten houses down away from them, trying to pry the cat off his face.

Dominic stood at the spot he was standing, not knowing whether to help him or leave him like that, until Terra and Xiros grabbed him from behind and dragged him to the car. Terra placed Dominic between Lucy, who was sitting right beside Ryu, and Mike at the first set of seats. In the second and final pair of seats, Jake sat in between Mika and Xiros, who had jumped to the seat. Terra and Shin sat upfront. Kefka grabbed the cat and threw it at a random direction, regaining his sight, only to see Terra behind the wheel and that he was on the other side of the street a not too far distance away from them. Terra tried to start the engine, but Kefka dashed over to stop them. Shin saw this and said, "Terra! Kefka's coming back for seconds!"

"What! The engine hasn't started yet!" Terra exclaimed as the engine died a few times as she tried to turn it on. Shin cursed under his breath as he turned to see Kefka quickly closing in.

Just when Kefka was mere feet away from them, a 2010 silver Mustang suddenly drives by, severely hitting Kefka and sending him flying to who knows where. Shin, who saw the whole thing happen along with Dominic, Xiros, Lucy, Terra, and Ryu, gave a surprised looked at it, but where nevertheless relieved.

The silver Mustang then backed up and parked in front of Dominic's house, earning some questioning gazes from the people inside the black as night van. The car door open and out walked a beautiful young girl of seventeen. She had tan skin, long brown hair with bangs parted to the left side of her face in a ponytail, F size cups, and crystal green eyes. She was wearing the female school outfit of the school Dominic attended in a dignified and sophisticated matter. The blazer was perfectly ironed and free of any wrinkles, and the skirt was properly prepared. She looked in the direction Kefka was sent flying and muttered, "Did I just hit something?"

"Kiyoko? What are you doing here?" Dominic asked, gaining Kiyoko's attention. At mention of Kiyoko's name, Jake instantly regained conscious, poke his head out the window and screeched, "KIYOKO! I DEMAND A REMATCH!"

Kiyoko gave Jake a blank stare before saying, "No thank you. I don't know who you are."

Jake instantly turned to stone at that before he reverted back to normal and slumping his seat muttering to himself, "She...doesn't remember me..."

"Anyway, ignoring that stranger," Kiyoko started, earning an unnoticed cry of despair from Jake, " I was on my way to see how you were. Honestly, I think I think you were doing fine, until now..." She said as she noticed the broken window.

"Well, we were...um...getting ready for a trip!" Dominic said quickly, only to have Kiyoko look at him suspisciously for a bit.

"Are you sure? You seem a little tense, Dominic." Kiyoko said, noticing Dominic slightly flinching.

"I'm fine! I'm just worried about who's going to watch the house while we're gone." Dominic replied quickly, hoping that Kiyoko would buy it. Forunately, Kiyoko did bought it and said, "Well, leave that to me. I've got nothing important to do this summer, so me and a few friends of mine will make sure this house is absolutely secured!"

Xiros deactivated the house security and tossed Kiyoko the house keys and said, "Thanks! Dominic-Sama appreciates it! You and your friends are bound to better than the house security!" Kiyoko nodded and said, "We will make sure that."

"Kay! Bye Kiyoko! We'll see you when we get back! That is IF we get back..." Dominic murmured the last part to himself. Terra finally got the engine to start and was about to drive off until Shin said (AN: In a Hazama-like way), "Hold on , kids! We're about to go at LUDICROUS speed!"

Terra gave Shin a glare in return for that. Shin chuckled and said, "Hey, I'm just giving them a warning. You drive almost as fast as Chocobo head does." Shin and Ryu quickly buckled their seat belt as Dominic and his friends buckled theirs. Terra backed up the car into the streets, Dominic waved goodbye to Kiyoko who waved back, and drove off like the wind. Kiyoko, seeing that, was wide eyed and said, "Wow. Whoever that Terra cosplayer was, she really knows how to drive fast. Hope they don't get a traffic ticket."

* * *

**At the van,**

Dominic held on for his life as Terra was driving through the streets with no hesitation. He know what Shin meant by ludicrous speed and that Terra drives fast. Dominic's eyes turned to see mostly everyone reacting the same as him.

Lucy was clinging the car seat for her life with fear staining her face, Mika was hyperventilating, Jake was screaming several swears, Xiros had an unreadable expression on his face, Mike was indifferent and was merely looking out the window, Ryu was doing the same, Shin was trying to keep a straight face and his cool before miserably failing, and Terra was unaffected by the speed she going. No even bothered to asked how Terra was unaffected or how she knew to drive as they merely tried to survive the 'ride'.

"Dominic, is something wrong?" Mike asked as he turned his attention to Dominic. Dominic wondered how Mike was unaffected by the insane speed the car was going.

"HOW ARE YOU UNAFFECTED BY THIS? THIS CAR IS GOING LIKE, 300 MILES PER SECOND!" Dominic exclaimed.

"Dominic, I think you're overreacting a bit. Xiros, Terra, and Ryu seem unaffected by it." Mike said as he raised an eyebrow.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE HANGING ON FOR YOUR LIFE HERE LIKE US!" Jake screamed.

"FOR ONCE I AGREE WITH THE PERVERT!" Lucy said. Mika calmed down from her hyperventilating and nodded in agreement.

"On the bright side, It can't get any worse. Right?" Dominic hoped.

"Terra's about to turn to the next lane! HOLD ON TO YOUR LUG NUTS! WE'RE GOING INTO OVERHAUL!" Shin said, unaware he had crushed Dominic's hopes.

'_I had to say it..._' Dominic thought as he held on to Lucy, who hugged him for protection.

Everyone else held on as Terra violent turned to the next lane, causing nearby cars to crash into each other. Mike sighed, know he was to take responsibility when this was all over. Dominic knew where they were going, It was going to be a long trip. So for the meantime, he had to hold on for his life.

-10 fearful Later-

Night had arrived as Terra parked at a nearby restaurant to rest, much to everyone's relief. Everyone stepped out of the car and walked into the restaurant, exhausted and having a need to regained their wasted energy. The restaurant had an Italian style, so everyone either ordered Spaghetti and Pizza. They all sat at two large tables. Dominic sat on one table with Xiros and Lucy. Mike, Jake, and Mika sat on the nearby table. Terra, sitting across from Dominic and in between Ryu and Shin, cleared her throat and said, "Well, as you know, I'm Terra Branford and you already know my companions."

"I'm Ryu. Pleased to meet you." Ryu said.

"Shin Versus. Don't wear it out." Shin said. Dominic, Xiros, Mike, Lucy, Mika, and Jake nodded. Dominic then asked, "So you're the real Terra and Ryu? Not Cosplayers or anything?"

"Cosplayers?" Terra and Shin asked, completely new to the term. Ryu, being in a very similar world Dominic lived in, explained to them the term.

"Oh..." Terra said understanding the term now. Shin nodded in understanding. Putting aside the small moment, Xiros said, "So you really are the real ones. I was figuring you were cosplayers that escaped from a Mental Asylum."

Dominic threw Xiros a glare for that as did Shin, but his was filled with murderous intent, while Terra seemed hurt by it. Lucy smacked Xiros on the back of his head while Mika and Jake looked at him in disbelief, their jaws hanging in shock. Mike gave Xiros a look that seemed to be a cross of embarrasment and disbelief. Ryu was slightly taken aback by Xiros' statement.

"Hey!/Oi! Did you really have to say that!" Jake and Shin said a they saw the hurt expresssion on Terra's face. Everyone else nodded in agreement as they glared at Xiros. Xiros, noticing the glares, sighed in annoyance and said, "Oh alright! Fine! I'm sorry! I shouldn't had said that! Happy!"

Everyone's glares lessened a bit before letting the matter drop. For now. Terra, recovering from Xiros' harsh and unthoughtful choice of words, asked Dominic, "I want to know how you knew my name before I arrived. You promised."

Dominic nodded and said, "Well, I've played a ton of video games and I remembered I played a game series called Final Fantasy. Of the series, Final Fantasy VI was the series I got your name from."

"Video games? Final Fantasy? VI? What are you talking about?" Terra said, tilting her head in confusion. Shin looked at Dominic, skeptical about his explanation.

"Well, I'll show you." Dominic said, rushing to the car to get his PSP. The others watch him throught the window as he approached the car, opened the trunk, pull out his bag, and rush back inside after closing the trunk. Dominic sat in his spot between Xiros and Lucy and turned on his PSP. Thanks to his allowance last year and Mika's genius, He was able to play the Final Fantasy series on his PSP. Dominic put the game file Mika installed and started up Final Fantasy VI, with Terra and Shin looking at the device Dominic held. Curious, they walked over to look over Dominic's shoulder, only see Dominic watch the opening of Final Fantasy VI.

* * *

**Elsewhere not to far from Dominic's location,**

A blue haired young man walked through the grassy area with a pink haired woman and, a blue haired girl, a red hair teen, ignoring the stares the people were giving them.

The teen's hair spiked out of the red cap with earflaps over his ears, and his eyes were blue. He wore a red vest over a black detailed shirt with its sleeves rolled up, a white scarf around his neck, a beige bag strapped around his shoulders, red pants with strange markings wrapped them, several belts coiled around the sleeves, pants, and waist, brown shoes, and a red triangle tattoo on both of his cheek. He carried a pair of twin daggers in holsters strapped to the back of his waist. He held a distance and depressed look on his face as his mind was on something.

The pink haired woman had short hair, tanned skin, and brownish-red eyes. She wore reddish-violet bikini-like armor with violet leggings with white thorns designs, and white spiked boots. She carried a large sword with a gold hilt/guard and darkish blue blade. She held a worried look on her face as she looked at the red clad man.

The blue haired girl had hair that spiked out under a orange cap with earflaps like the young man in front. Her eyes were also blue like his. She wore a similar outfit like his but it had a more orange tone to it, the gloves with short and grey, she had an extra sack around the back of her waist, her boots were black with gray straps, she was slightly shorter than Tokio but no one ever noticed the difference in height, and she had a floated yellow creature accompanying her. She held an uncertain look on her face.

The red haired boy had unruly hair, and gold eyes. He wore a white shirt with Infinity symbols on the sleeves, goggles on his forehead, a light violet messenger bag, yellow tape on his cheeks, a pair of black and yellow wristbands, black slacks, and red and white sneakers. He carried a double edged sword and a dagger with him. He held a ridiculously confident look on his face for a bit before noticing the red clad man's face. Worried, He asked, "Kite, are you feeling okay?"

The red clad man, now known as Kite, looked at the teen and replied, "Y-yeah, Tokio. I just have my mind on something. That's all." He faked a smile at the three, who were still skeptical. Seeing this, he said, "Really, that's just all. No need to worry."

"Like hell! I've seen that look a ton of times!" The pink haired woman said, surprising Tokio and the girl in front of him as they took a few steps back. "You worried about us never finding this 'Dominic' guy, are you! Don't just start doubting about that! We'll find him and beat the living crap out anyone who wants to mess with us! Kai said that Dominic will be able to help us and Kai would never lie to us!"

Kite and Tokio blinked a few times after hearing the outburst the woman gave to Kite, who sighed and said, "You're right, Blackrose. Kai would never lie to us. Thanks for clearing up my doubt. I guess after hearing that our old enemies were back, who are now stronger than ever after allying with our new enemies, I kinda lost a bit of hope."

Blackrose smirked and said, "You better not doubt yourself alright?" Kite nodded as Tokio pumped his fist in air, feeling confident as usual.

"Alright then! Let's go find Dominic!" Tokio said, taking the lead. Kite and Blackrose sighed, expecting Tokio's enthusiasum to take the rest away. Reluctant, they followed him with the small Kite lookalike following them.

"I swear, how upbeat can he get?" Blackrose whispered to Kite.

"Probably as much as Tidus, Vaan, Laguna, Penelo, and Vanille can." Kite whispered back, making Blackrose groan as she remembered the certain upbeat people. Especially Tidus, since his enthusiasm rivaled Piros'. Kite chuckled at the thought of their antics. Though Tidus wasn't as off as Piros was, he still had the enthusiasm to rival Piros and possibly Kamina's. While in the middle of their topic, they bumped into Tokio's back, causing him to stumble a bit before he regained his balance.

"Tokio?" Kite questioned. Tokio seem to be looking at a restaurant not to far from them.

"You can worry about your stomach later. And also, we ate like ten minutes ago!" Blackrose said irritated, but was surprised she was able to eat (AN: In her PC that is).

"Isn't that him?" The girl behind the group questioned as she pointed to a figure near a van. Kite and Blackrose looked at the figure and remembered details that were given to them by Kai, Helba, and Cosmos.

"Dark skin, black spiky short hair, feminine facial features, and fragile figure." She murmured the details to them as they took a closer look at the figure.

"You're right, Sora." Kite said, making Sora scratch the back of her head sheepishly knowing the famous Dot Hacker had acknowledged her words.

"It's him! It's that guy Kai told us about!" Tokio said, running off. Kite and Blackrose tried to stop him, but Tokio had a head start and started running towards the oblivious Dominic who entered the restaurant.

"Kuryuu-san!" Sora cried as she chased after him.

"I swear, he's going to be the death of us." Blackrose murmured. The four, counting the creature floating around Sora, ran after the hyper Tokio.

* * *

**Back to the restaurant,**

After showing Terra the Final Fantasy VI game, Terra felt...horrified. People who played that game knew what she was and what she did. And knowing the people on this world weren't so kind to people that were different didn't help prevent it. Shin and Ryu tried to calm her down as she murmured about the world being disgusted with her.

Quickly, Dominic tried to calm her down, "Don't worry, I know it was really Kefka in control of you so you can relax. Everyone on this world will think you're just some random girl dressing up as...well...you. The game also shows your entire adventure to stop Kefka, so no one hates you. Expect maybe Terra haters and Kefka fans/Worshippers." Dominic murmured the last part to himself. Forunately, Terra didn't hear it and calm down some. Everyone sighed as their food had arrived. Everyone, who were hungry from the fight, escape scence, speeding ride of death, and the explanation of their worlds. Ryu was surprised to learn that here his world was a video game as Terra was.

"Still, it's surprising you guys didn't go fan mode on them." Shin said as he dived in the spaghetti. Xiros replied, "We practiced." Shin sweatdropped at the simple and blunt answer.

"I know it's pretty fanboyish, but, um, could you autograph my sketchbook?" Dominic said pulling out said sketchbook.

"Sure, it couldn't hurt." Terra said as she grabbed the sketchbook. Dominic gave her a pen and she wrote her name to the best of her ability (AN: TUH's story told me she never went to school, so she'll probably have difficulty writing).

"There!" Terra said as she handed the pen and sketchbook back to Dominic. Dominic examined the signature to see it was childish scribbles of her name, but Dominic didn't have a hard time reading her name. Dominic didn't mind it as he knew Kefka had her under control ever since she was small, so he figured she never went to school.

"So, Dominic, are you sure your parents won't mind you coming with us? They're probably worried." Ryu said. The atmosphere darken after Ryu said that. Shin, Terra, and Ryu wondered why until they saw Dominic's teary eyes and the fierce glares of his friends.

"T-th-th-they...d-d-d-d-d..." Dominic stuttered, but Terra got the message instantly.

"You're an orphan?" Terra said, her eyes filled with pity. Dominic nodded his head, surprising Ryu.

"I-I am sorry. I did not know..." Ryu said.

"It's okay. My sisters and Grandpa and Grandma are taking good care of me. But, it doesn't fill it the hole I feel inside." Dominic said, wiping away his tears. The mood was unpleasant as they ate in silence for a good three minutes before...

"WHERE IS HE!" A young voice called out. Dominic turned his head to the direction of the voice and saw a teen with red hair wearing a school outfit carrying a sword on his back and a dagger in his messenger bag (AN: AKA Tokio Kuryuu). He frantically looked around the restaurant, surprising and scaring the customers that either eating or chatting with each other. Dominic watched him as he searched for someone, suddenly getting a feeling he was looking for him, due to everything that's happen so far. Wanting to see, Dominic stood up and said, "Are you looking for someone?"

The teen stopped what he was doing and looked at Dominic's direction. Seeing Dominic, the teen said, "Hey! You're Dominic Prayers, right?"

Dominic replied, "Yes, I am. What do you want with me?"

"You're Dominic-San?" A young feminine voice said. Dominic turned to see a girl in an orange outfit with a yellow creature floating around her. Dominic nodded and she sighed.

"So you're Dominic?" Dominic turned to see a certain pair that made his eyes widen. One was a young man clad in red clothing while the other one was a young woman in bikini-like armor carrying a large sword.

Dominic looked at the two as he said their names with awestruck eyes.

"K-Kite and B-B-Blackrose..." Dominic said as he looked at them, awestruck from head to toe.

"So more characters from Anime and Games are coming for Dominic? What did you do to get this much attention, Dominic!" Jake questioned as he looked at Dominic with playful and fake envy. Dominic shrugged in response.

"Dominic?" A very familiar voice said, making Dominic jolt. He slowly turned to see two certain people; Megumi and Kairi.

"What are you doing here, Dominic? Weren't you back at home? And who are these cosplayers?" Kairi questioned as she looked at the people around Dominic.

"Ooh! Dominic's in the doghouse!" Megumi said. Dominic paled, not knowing what to tell his sisters. If he tell them of his situtation, they wouldn't believe him. And Dominic knew he wasn't a good liar. He was lucky with Kiyoko, but his sisters were a whole nother level.

"Well?" Kairi said with a stern face, waiting for an explanation. Megumi giggled at the situation Dominic was in. Dominic knew he had to say something, but he didn't know what. Dominic looked to see Kairi still waiting for an explanation. Dominic was cornered like a mouse trembling as the large cat pursing it was approached it with a hungry look in its eyes. Dominic knew he had say something and fast before Kairi unleashed her wrath upon him. Dominic's mouth had open to say something but an explosion had intervened (AN: Saved by the Boom!).

"What the hell?" Kairi cursed. Seconds later, a body flew towards them and landed mere inches away from them. They looked to see who it was and few gasped as they recognized it.

"Kai!/Sarugaki-kun!/Kai-san!" The people who knew him said. Kai, his eyes closed, groaned as he slowly rises up to his feet. Dominic ran over to help him up. Taking the hand Dominic offered, Kai was able to get to his feet.

"Are you okay, Kai!" Dominic asked concernedly. Kai shook his head a bit and replied, "Yeah, I'm alright." Opening his closed eyes, Kai turned to Dominic.

"Eh? Dominic! How are you! You ready for the biggest adventure of a lifetime?" Kai said as he ruffled Dominic's hair. Dominic looked at Kai in surprised. This was the second time he saw Kai and he didn't know that Kai was so...upbeat. He even noticed his hair was half as spiky as Sora's hair.

"Are you really Kai-san?" Dominic asked. Kai faked a pained expression as he said over dramatically, "Oh my lord! You've insulted me! I am greatly wounded by your words! Oh the pain! Oh the humiliation! Psyche! I'm definitely Kai Sarugaki, Wielder of the God Crystal and Mimic Apprentice! And there is no one, and I absolutely mean NO ONE, that copy me! Not even God can copy me if he could!" Kai said as he punched the air in a corny yet heroic way.

"It's definitely him..." Kite said as he sweatdropped. Blackrose, Shin, Terra and Ryu sighed/groaned in annoyance and expectation at Kai's introduction. Tokio was agreeing with Kai while Sora had mixed feelings, not knowing what to think. Dominic and his friends sweatdropped at Kai's attitude. Kairi gave a blank face while Megumi was looking at him with infatuated eyes.

"Um, Kai. Why did you make the wall explode?" Terra asked. Kai snapped of his trance and said, "Actually that wasn't me. I got sent flying by-."

"That would be me." A new voice said. Everyone turned to see a tall muscular man with long shaggy silver hair wearing a dark trench coat, a black muscle shirt, navy blue tight leather jean, and brown boots. He carried a pitch black gun with a blade attached to it at the top.

"A Gunblade?" Kite questioned. The man replied, "Yes, one of the latest model to be exact. You would please be so kind and hand over the tracker?" He flipped the blade over for the gun to take the image of a sword (AN: Remember Lightning's Gunblade? If you do, you know what his is. If you don't, look it up). Everyone (AN: Who have weapons to be exact) took out their weapons and took a battle stance as the civilians ran for their lives. Dominic, Lucy, Kairi, Mika, and Megumi hid behind some flipped over tables as soon as the silver haired man started shooting. Kairi and Megumi, surprised by the sudden events, quickly turned to Dominic and both had questioned, "WHAT THE HECK/HELL IS GOING ON HERE? AND WHY THAT MAN'S GUNBLADE SHOOTING REAL BULLETS!"

Dominic looked at his sisters, knowing that this was the perfect time to tell them. Dominic took a deep breath and said, "Well, earlier at home I had a dream where I was told by Kai about items that this guy was collecting and I was chosen to help stop him from finding them. I woke up to meet Terra, Shin, and Ryu, who were told to get come and get before someone else did. Then Kefka came and tried to kidnap me, but Shin, Ryu, Xiros, Jake, and Mike beat him up a bit to stop him. We got in Mike's car to drive off but the engine didn't start allowing Kefka to get us until Kiyoko accidentally sent him flying away from us. Then before we left, we left Kiyoko in charge of home security until we got back. Terra drove us to this restaurant after going in ludicrous speed, much to our terror. Then this guy with red hair comes in with a Kite look-a-like, then the real Kite came along with Blackrose, then you and Megumi came and wanted to know why I was here. Then Kai came crashing through the wall from the guy they're now fighting."

Kairi and Megumi looked at Dominic in disbelief about the explanation, but seeing the fight was very much real, they knew it true. Kairi was completely shocked about the reality in front of her as was Megumi, who was also watching the fight with star struck eyes. Suddenly, the Kite look-a-like crawled over to Dominic, surprising Kairi and Megumi in the process, and said, "Please, come with us. Kite, Blackrose and the others will distract him while we escape. Oh, I'm Sora and this is Makoto." Sora introduced to the floating yellow creature.

"What about Kai?" Dominic asked in concern. Though Dominic just meet Kai face to face in the real world, he could tell Kai was a good guy and friend to have.

"Don't worry about him. He'll catch up with us soon. Tokio will come with us as well." Sora replied as she pointed the red head known as Tokio. Lucy crawled up to Dominic and said, "What about Xiros, Mike, and Jake?"

"They'll come with us as well. We can't just leave them." Tokio said as he crawled over the door with Xiros, Mike, and Jake, who motioned for them to follow. Dominic, trusting their words, followed them to Mike's van as the fight continued. Megumi and Kairi sneaked away to their Jeep.

The silver haired man, who shooting and slashing away at Kite and Blackrose, failed to notice Dominic sneaking away until the last second.

"Hmm?" He looked over to Dominic, Sora, Tokio, Jake, and Xiros entering the van as Mike snuck in the driver's seat and drove off moments later. Megumi and Kairi snuck into the Jeep with Mika, and Lucy and drove off after them.

"It seems I've fail to retrieve him. No matter, Mateus' plan is already in motion." He said. Kite heard it and said, "Mateus! What is he planning? What does he want with Dominic?"

"You better spill it if you know what's good for you!" Blackrose threaten as she lifted her sword high in the air, expecting him to make a wrong move. The man chuckled and said, "He merely wants him to complete his purpose as do you."

"We are not his pawns! When you see him, tell him to go fuck himself!" Shin said, flipping the finger at him. Blackrose and Kai both nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, I don't know how he'll respond that, but he will respond the right way." He said as he put away his Gunblade.

"He has no place anywhere in this world or any other world!" Terra said as Ryu nod his head in agreement.

"Is that so? Hmmph, I just don't know. Then again, even this was apart of his plan." He said. Before they could say something, a pillar of flame suddenly appeared and engulfed him, catching them all by surprise. It disappeared seconds later only to show him gone. They lowered their weapons as they saw no trace of him before his voice echoed around them.

"By the way, my name is Zane Horizons. Hope we meet again, because this time, I retrieve him for the Emperor."

"...I got a bad feeling about this." Kai said.

"At least, Dominic was able to get away." Shin said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But what did he mean by 'Even this is apart of Mateus plan'?" Kai questioned.

"Probably wanted to scare us. But that isn't going to work on us!" Blackrose said. Everyone nodded in agreement, but Kite thought, '_No. That would be the case if he was a lower level foe. But from Firion's saying of the Emperor, he's bound to have a backup plan._'

* * *

**With Dominic,**

The two vehicles had parked somewhere in the middle of the wilderness. Luckily, there was an Inn not too far from them. They all checked into a room for the night to figure things out. The room had enough futons for everyone, a television, a working restroom with a full size tub and shower, two couches with a coffee table in the middle, and other unspoken furniture. Dominic was still worrying about Kai and the others back at the restaurant. Dominic was wondering if they had got rid of that guy. In the middle of his trance, Tokio spoke.

"Don't worry about them. They're tough and they can easily mop the floor with that guy's ass!" Tokio said with a cheerful yet ridiculous smile. Dominic looked at Tokio's smiling face for a bit before he felt a smile coming to his face seconds later.

"So, where to? We can't go back or someone working with whoever is trying to grab Dominic will get us." Jake said. Everyone wonder where to go. Can't go back because that guy and there could be more people looking for Dominic. An unpleasant silence filled the room as they begin thinking their next move. Three minutes later, Megumi spoke.

"OH MY GOD, THE FRICKING EMONESS IN THE ROOM IS TOO MUCH! SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING!" Megumi banged her head against the table before her, catching everyone's attention. Everyone looked at each other and sighed.

"She does have a point..." Xiros said.

"Being quiet isn't going to help Dominic..." Jake said.

"I guess we should say something about the subject." Mike said.

"Yeah! You're right!" Tokio said.

"So, um, does anyone have any ideas?" Sora asked. Kairi spoke up at that moment.

"Well, how about taking Dominic somewhere he can hide from them or something? Somewhere they wouldn't think to look." Kairi suggested, worried about her little brother's safety. Before anyone said a thing, Megumi took the stage.

"Yeah! Where he can train to beat the crap out of people!" Megumi said, causing Tokio and Sora to get an idea.

"Um, Nothing like that. Just somewhere he can be safely hidden." Kairi said.

"Megumi! I think I know the kind of place you're looking for!" Tokio said.

"Huh! Really?" Megumi said. Tokio and Sora nodded as they look for something in the room. Everyone looked at them in confusion as they looked, unaware of what is they're looking for.

"Found it!" Tokio said as he took out a black Dell laptop. Toko placed it on the table, opened it up, and begin typing in something. Dominic, who was sitting beside Tokio, looked over his shoulder and saw what he was typing.

"You're looking for [The World]?" Dominic said, catching everyone's attention.

"[The World]? What's that?" Kairi questioned.

"It's an MMORPG on this Anime and video game series called Dot Hack." Dominic answered, causing everyone to nod in understanding.

"Um, I don't think you're going to be able to find it." Mika said.

"Yeah, this is pretty much the real world and it's pretty impossible to find-." Lucy started.

"Found it!" Tokio said, alarming everyone.

"WAIT, WHAT!" Everyone, minus Mike, screamed as they went over and saw the the start screen of [The World RX] right on the screen before them.

"Oh my god..." Kairi said.

"This cannot be happening!" Lucy said as she looked at it wide eyed.

"It pretty much is." Jake said, just as wide eyed as everyone else.

"After everything that's happened up to now, I'm not surprised." Mike said.

"Agreed." Xiros said.

"Okay, Dominic! Let's go!" Tokio said as he took Dominic's hand. Dominic quickly grabbed his bag and placed on his shoulders.

"W-wait! Where are you going! You can't go inside a game!" Kairi said, using all bit common sense to reason with Tokio. Tokio, however, knew how to prove her wrong.

"We can with this! Saika-Chan says this can send us to [The World]!" Tokio said as he took out a black disk with the words, [The World RX] on it. Kairi was about to say something, but Tokio placed the disk and the next they know, a bright light appear seconds after and when it died, Tokio, Sora, and Dominic were gone.

"Where they go!" Kairi exclaimed as she looked for her little brother. Everyone looked around the room for Dominic for a bit, before heading out the room to look around the Inn to find him. Jake and Lucy went for the woods, Xiros checked the hallways, Mike and Kairi went for the parking lot, and Megumi checked the room a little more.

"Dominic-Sama! Where are you!" Xiros cried out in the hallways, waking up few guests.

"Dominic-Chan/ Little guy!" Lucy and Jake cried out in the woods.

"Dominic./Dominic!" Mike and Kairi cried out in the parking lot.

"Dominic? Where are you?" Megumi said as she stepped out the room.

* * *

**Elsewhere,**

Dominic laid on the hard cold stone ground. Groaning, he slowly got up, rubbing his head and wondering what had happened.

"Ouch, where am I?" Dominic asked no one in particular, who in turn answered back.

"Oh, Hello! Are you okay?" Someone asked. Dominic jolts and looks up to see a young man with brown hair tied in a low ponytail that ends in a swirl, and matching brown eyes. He wore mostly green clothing with dark grey boots and white gloves that reached from his upper arm to under his green gloves. He held out a hand to Dominic, who grabbed it and got up.

"Yeah, I think. Thanks." Dominic said.

"Wow! You just suddenly appeared out of nowhere!" A another voice said. Dominc turned to see a short pink furred dog/human wearing gold rings on his floppy ears, an orange long sleeve shirt ,that stopped half way his big belly, and red overalls. Dominic noticed he had TINY legs.

"Really?" Dominic questioned.

"Yeah. It was strange." The green clad man said. "Probably a glitch in the game."

"Game? What are you talking about?" Dominic questioned. They both looked at him completely surprised by what he said.

"Don't you remember? This is [The World RX]. A popular MMORPG everyone in the world knows." The pink furred being said. At the words [The World RX], It suddenly came back to Dominic. Kefka, Terra, Ryu, SHin, the restaurant fight, the escape, Tokio, Sora, Everything. It all came back to him like a car running over a blinded Deer.

"Oh. I forgot. Everything around me looks so...wow." Dominic said.

"I see! The graphics looks so realistic, you forgot you were inside a game!" The pink furred being said. Dominic nodded in agreement.

"Well, now that's settled, let's go!" The green clad man said.

"Go? Where?" Dominic asked.

"To teach you the basic, of course. Oh, My name is Silabus. And This is Gaspard." Silabus said as he introduced him and Gaspard to Dominic.

"I'm Dominic Prayers. Nice to meet you." Dominic said.

"A western name as your PC name? That's rare." Silabus said as they directed Dominic to a large crest that resembled a band gold rings. Dominic looked at the crest before and asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep. It's a Chaos Gate. It allows us to go to different Servers and Areas." Silabus said.

"Servers? Areas?" Dominic questioned.

"Servers are where Root towns are located. Like this server is the Sigma Server and the Root town is Mac Anu." Silabus explained.

"Oh, I see." Dominic said. Dominic looked around the dome of Mac Anu, a little more aware of his surroundings. He saw a few players chatting with one another, some on how the game was, items they wanted to trade, and few on how Dominic looked. Dominic looked down to see his usual attire. Black and green hoodie, dark blue pants, Black and green shoes and all. Dominic looked around himself to see if anything was missing. Sighing, he found nothing missing and he was in one piece as well.

"Everything okay?" Gaspard asked as he saw Dominic sighing.

"Y-yeah! I was seeing if everything was okay on my end. Everything's good so, um, can we go somewhere?" Dominic said, trying to get off subject.

"Sure! But first..." Silabus started, before Dominic heard a 'Ping' over his head. Dominic looked up to see an image of an envelope over his head. "Let's form a party! Invite us and we'll start with the easiest area around." Gaspard finished.

Dominic was hesitant. He was inside a game he didn't know how to play since he realized something; He was INSIDE the game and had no way or information of how to invite party members, checking his items, and anything else. Dominic had to do something and fast. Dominic thought if he could manage to do it by thinking of it, it would okay. Dominic crossed his fingers as he started thinking of a game menu and inviting Silabus and Gaspard to a party. Dominic thought about the image with all his might and the next thing he knew, he head a 'Ping' coming from Silabus and Gaspard. Dominic looked up to see envelopes over their heads.

"Okay, now that's done, let go!" Silabus said as he walked over to the Chaos Gate. While Silabus put in the keywords of their destination, Dominic begin thinking of how he managed to invite them with a controller or being able to play it since he's actually inside the game.

'_How did I mange to invite them? I'm inside the game, I'm not holding a controller of any type nor am I sitting on a chair seeing all this through a computer screen. But, how did I?"_ Dominic thought, oblivious to the faint green glow emanating from his shoulder bag.

"Alright, off we go!" Gaspard said.

"Wait!" Dominic said, stopping the two. They both looked at him with questioning glances.

"Is something wrong?" Silabus asked.

"Um, do you think my, um, PC is strange looking?" Dominic asked.

"Well, it does seem different from normal PCs, but I figured it was a new type of PC for the new version of [The World]." Silabus answered.

"Yeah! It's probably for a new upgrade of the [The World] CC Corp is thinking up." Gaspard said. Dominic sweatdropped at how naive Silabus and Gaspard were. Sighing, Dominic said, "Oh, I see. Okay, I just wanted to hear your thoughts. So, off we go?"

"Right! Of we go!" Silabus said. The three warped out Mac Anu and to the Area of Silabus and Gaspard's choosing. Unbeknownst to Dominic, he was being watch from the shadows and up above him. One of the watchers was a young man with short blue hair wearing mostly blue and white with bits of leather in the middle. He had a strange cylinder-like container on his left arm and orange sunglasses. He looked at the spot where Dominic was and said,

"Interesting. A player who is directly inside the game the world knows and loves. Perhaps, he'll be of a great assistance."

* * *

Preview of next Chapter:

"Are you getting the hang of this, Dominic?"

"Good to see you again, Cloud."

"Well, a Noob. What a pleasure...TO PK YOU!"

"Where is the boy?"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Dominic! I'll save you!"

"Welcome...to [The World]."

* * *

Me: And that's the chapter for you folks! I decided to go all out on this one as well! My mouse died so I'm doing ALL of this by Keyboard. But it's easy once you get the hang of it. So I hope you enjoyed to chapter! And Alkaid was right! The hard work is worth it all! And more fun!

Alkaid: You know it!

Me: HIGH FIVE! *High fives Alkaid* So, look forward for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_MY NOTES & INFORMATION: __**Dreamer's Kingdom**_ _starts in an alternate world of Dissidia and Kingdom Hearts. It will have anime and game worlds and characters appearing in it. I swear I will do my best to make it as_ _entertaining as possible for you to enjoy. I do not own Dissidia or any other work appearing in this fanfiction. I own OCs and original worlds though._

* * *

**Dreamer's Kingdom: Dominic's Quest**

**Arc 1: The Unknowing Hero**

**Chapter 4  
**

**The end of Normal days P3 - Welcoming Attack**

* * *

**At the field,**

Dominic looked at the area before him. The area was a large underground dungeon with water falls that can barely be seen from a distance. He turned around to see a waterfall right behind him. Dominic blinked at the sight of the area, having only one word to describe his thoughts.

"Wow. This is pretty cool." Dominic trailed off, looking around the cave.

"Well, that's pretty much how [The World] is like! Even after a while, it's still has that same charm it always has." Silabus said.

"Really? I wonder how it keeps its charm?" Dominic said.

"That's probably a secret only CC Corp knows." Gaspard said.

"CC Corp?" Dominic questioned, which was bad move. Silabus and Gaspard looked at Dominic surprised.

"You don't know CC Corp?" Gaspard exclaimed. Dominic shook his head and said, "Sorry, I don't pay much attention to Company names."

Gaspard and Silabus looked at each other before Silabus said, "Well, I guess you were so excited to play [The World RX], you didn't pay attention to the Company name on the box."

"Y-yeah. You could say I was. I once saw my friends playing the old versions and I decided to sneak a peek and since then, I've wanted to play it, but I couldn't when I heard it crashed." Dominic lied. Deep inside, Dominic was thinking, 'Please believe it! I honestly don't know what's going on in my life anymore! I doubt anyone is going believe a REAL person is DIRECTLY INSIDE the game! Not in a million years anyone will believe it! Wait, could this be a dream? Please for the love of God, let this be a dream!'

"Oh, R1 and R2? Yeah, I guess anyone would want to play [The World] after seeing those versions. And also, It was R1 that crashed." Silabus said.

"Yeah, because of fire some guy named Jyotaro it caused. I heard he was driven by some sort of trance when he caused it." Gaspard said.

"Oh, I see." Dominic said, processing the new information. Dominic had been here for a few seconds and already he's learning [The World] is causing major problems in the real world. Dominic soon concluded he was going to see some problems inside the game.

"Well, on the Beast Statue! You're not going to learn how to enjoy [The World] by standing here anyway." Silabus said. Dominic nodded and followed him as soon as they started to walk towards dungeon.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Dungeon,**

Tokio rubbed his head as Sora helped him to his feet. Both of them were inside a cave based dungeon.

"Man, what hit me?" Tokio thought out loud.

"I think I did." Sora replied.

"What makes you say that?" Tokio asked. Sora replied, "I think I landed on you when we arrived."

"Oh yeah. Now I remember. I just hope Dominic didn't get crushed by us." Tokio said.

"Um, I think don't think Dominic's with us." Sora said as she looked around. Tokio immediately jumped in surprise and started to look around himself.

"WHERE'S DOMINIC?" Tokio yelled at the top of his lungs, causing Sora to cover her ears. She then muttered about how Makoto was lucky that he wasn't affected by it.

"C-calm down, Kuryuu-san. I'm sure Dominic will be fine by the time we find him. Hopefully..." Sora muttered the last part to herself. Tokio calmed down

"Hope so. I really don't want to the little guy to experience his first PK." Tokio said, unaware of a player was approaching him from behind.

"PK? Who's getting PK'd?" The player asked from behind Tokio. Tokio jolted in surprise and looked behind him to see a girl that looked similar to Kite, but with few differences. Her hair was long and tied in large twin tails, the wave symbol on her cap was slightly to the left, a small brown arm bag was on her left arm, she wore no undershirt under her vest which was a top that showed off her midriff, puffy short shorts, black thigh-high socks, and brown boots.

"Um, we were just talking about a friend of ours. He just started the World and we, um, kinda got separated. We were just worried about me being PK'd on his first time." Tokio said. Sora nodded in agreement in the background.

"Really! This is bad! Let's find him before those PKers do!" She exclaimed, alarming Tokio and Sora.

"Sakuya! Who are you talking to?" A feminine voice called out. Tokio and Sora turned to see two people that resembled two familiar people.

One of them was young man that deeply resembled a certain Blade master. He was in silver armor with gold linings, which formed an 'X' on the breast plate, and the armored legs and arms were a bluish violet tone. But like the girl Sakuya, there were differences, like there was silver armor with gold linings over the bluish violet armored arms, his hair was in a similar style but had a few strands that pointed up in the air like four antennas in a row, and he didn't have wings on his back.

The other one was a young woman that deeply resembled Blackrose, but like the other two, there were differences. Her hair was long and was tied in a ponytail that reached her calf and the rose that is on the left side of her head.

"Tobias! Mary! I ran in to these two and they said they were looking for a friend that they lost track of and they were afraid he would get PK'd." Sakuya said, earning a sweatdrop from both Tokio and Sora who both thought, 'You didn't have to say it like that...'

"Is that so?" Tobias questioned. Tokio nodded, having a feeling the search was going to be a little...lively.

"So, where did you last saw him?" Mary asked, causing Tokio and Sora to freeze.

"Um, We, uh, lost him in..." Sora said, making it look like she was trying to remember.

"In Mac Anu! He decided to wonder around and we last saw him head for the Chaos Gate!" Tokio said quickly. Tobias and Mary looked at him suspiciously for a bit, skeptical of his story. Sakuya, however, was different.

"Eh! He wondered off to an area on his own?" Sakuya said, earning strange looks from Tobias and Mary. Tokio and Sora mentally sighed in relief and sweatdropped.

"Oh jeez, Sakuya..." Mary muttered to herself, face-palming at Sakuya's assumption.

"If that's the case, then let's find him." Tobias said, knowing Sakuya wasn't to let it go.

"Well, thanks! I owe you guys a lot for it." Tokio said as he thought, 'A lot more than you think...'

"Well, shall we go off?" Tobias said, taking the lead. Everyone else followed Tobias as he said, "Besides, finding a Noob in this area isn't so hard."

* * *

**Back with Dominic,**

"ACHOO!" Dominic sneezed, alarming the unsuspecting Silabus and Gaspard.

"Odaijini. (AN: 'Bless you' in Japanese. I used Google Translate for this, so It undoubtedly must have a mixed or messed up translation)" Gaspard said as he turned to see Dominic rubbing his nose with his sleeve.

"Thanks." Dominic said. Dominic looked around the area much to Silabus and Gaspard's confusion.

"Um, Is something wrong?" Silabus asked.

"Well, I just have this feeling somebody's talking about me." Dominic said, confusing them even more.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Gaspard asked. Dominic looked around the area for a bit until he stopped and said, "You know what? Never mind, it was probably my imagination."

"Well, shall we continue to go through the dungeon?" Silabus asked. Dominic nodded and the group was off. On the way to the end of the dungeon, Silabus, Gaspard, and Dominic encountered several monsters along the way. For Silabus and Gaspard, they were easy to take out. Dominic, had a different story. Dominic, having no weapon, looked around for something while he was in the dungeon. Luckily, Silabus opened a treasure chest along the way and handed the item to Dominic. The item was a wooden staff, a weapon that suit Dominic, who was a bit more of a long range fighter than close range. Silabus and Gaspard assumed Dominic was a Tribal Grappler after Dominic 'equipped' the weapon. Dominic asked what a Martial Striker is while using the excuse he didn't read the manual. They told him a Martial Striker was like its sibling job, the Tribal Grappler, but they use a kind of fighting style that requires a staff/spear based weapon instead of a fist based one. Dominic had leveled up two levels as well.

"Aw come on!" Dominic whined as they ran into a another group of monsters. The group of said monsters were a group of Goblin Rookies. Silabus whipped out his sword, Blade Fern, Gaspard whipped out his Grimoire, Magic Amber, and Dominic pulled out his staff, Learn Apprentice.

"Get ready!" Silabus said as he charged in and strikes the first Goblin. Gaspard unleashed fire spells on two of them while Dominic struggles with defeating just one.

"Come on! Hold still!" Dominic complained as he tried to whack a Goblin with his staff. But the Goblin Rookie kept dodging. Irritated, Dominic dashed at the Goblin, held the staff like a baseball bat, and swung for his life, whacking the Goblin towards the barrier near Silabus who had finished off a Goblin before he went for the one that was whacked against the wall.

"Nice one, Dominic!" Gaspard cheered in the distance. Dominic scratched his head sheepishly.

"Ogre sword!" Silabus cried as he used the level four skill on the Goblin Rookie. The Goblin hit the barrier again before it fell to the ground and faded away, defeated.

"Alright! That takes care of them!" Dominic said as he put away the staff. Dominic then suddenly glowed gold, much to his surprise.

"Hey, you leveled up! Good for you!" Silabus said.

"Man, I just can't get used to that..." Dominic thought out loud.

"Don't worry. I was surprised myself when I leveled up for the first time." Gaspard said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Thanks for the support." Dominic said before thinking, **'Good thing I'm not the only one who'd get surprised by it.'**

He then looked at Silabus and Gaspard and asked, "Where to?"

"Well, the dungeon is fairly short, so we're not to far from the beast statue." Silabus answered.

"So, to the Beast statue?" Dominic questioned.

"Yep! Off we go! :D" Silabus and Gaspard said.

-5 minutes Later-

"There it is, the Beast statue." Silabus said as he lead Dominic to the statue. The large statue was carved from brown stone and looked like a Divine Beast. Dominic stared at the statue, stunned by how incredible it looked.

"Whoa..." Dominic trailed off, entranced by how cool the Beast Statue looked.

"Look! The Treasure!" Gaspard said, pointed at the treasure right in front of the statue.

"What's that?" Dominic asked.

"That's the treasure offering. It's pretty much the whole objective for many players whenever they go to a Dungeon." Silabus answered.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" Gaspard said enthusiastically as he led Dominic over to the treasure. Dominic timidly walked over to the treasure chest, knelled down, and tapped open the chest with his staff (AN:Whenever Dominic finds a treasure chest, he'll open the same Sora did in KH1).

**{!}** Dominic has obtained **Brave Bracelet!{!}**

"Well, we got the treasure! Let's head back!" Silabus said.

"Are you getting the hang of this, Dominic?" Gaspard asked. Dominic nodded and said, "Yeah, thanks to you guys!"

"No problem! It's what we of Canard do!" Gaspard said.

"Canard?" Dominic questioned as he walked over to the nearby Platform.

"Oh, It's a guild! See, guilds are comprised of individuals that come together and form their own group. Basically, a guild is like a club!" Silabus answered.

"Oh, I see." Dominic said.

"Dominic!/Dominic-San!" A familiar pair of voices cried out. Dominic turned around only to be tackled to the ground by a thankful and relieved Tokio.

"T-Tokio!" Dominic gasped out as he was being crushed by Tokio's bear-hug.

"Dominic! Are you okay! Did you run into any PKs? Come on tell me! DON'T LEAVE ME IN THE DARK!" Tokio exclaimed, causing everyone else to sweatdrop at the sight. Little did Tokio know that he was squeezing the life out of Dominic.

"Um, Kuryuu-San? You choking Dominic-San." Sora said, pointing to Dominic, who's face was blue from the lack of air.

"OH MY GOD! DOMINIC!" Tokio screeched as he let go, who began breathing precious oxygen. Everyone sweat dropped again at the scene.

"Um, Tokio? Is Dominic your friend?" Silabus asked, breaking the awkwardness of the scene.

"Yeah! We lost him in Mac Anu awhile ago when he went to look around." Tokio said, still going with the story he thought up of.

"Oh, really? We found him laying on the ground when this weird green light appeared." Gaspard said, catching Dominic and Tobias' attention.

"You never told me that." Dominic said as he got all the air back in his lungs.

"Oh, we thought it was a glitch." Silabus said. Tobias eyed Dominic for a bit, much to his discomfort when Dominic noticed.

"W-what?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just have a feeling it's going to get interesting with you around." Tobias said.

"Eh?" Dominic said, confused by what she meant. Dominic then noticed that Tobias looked similar to a certain character along with his friends.

"So, who are you guys?" Dominic asked.

"My name is Sakuya and I'm here to help you!" Sakuya said.

"My name is Tobias. Nice to meet you all." Tobias said casually.

"I'm Mary. Please to meet you guys." Mary said.

"Well, we've done our part so we'll be off." Mary said.

"Eh? What part?" Gaspard said.

"We were just helping those two look a friend." Tobias said as he jerked a thumb towards the unlikely trio.

"Oh, I see." Silabus said.

"Thanks again!" Sora said as she bowed towards the three.

"Oh it's nothing! It's the right thing to do! Plus it was fun!" Sakuya said.

"Well, like we said, we owe you guys." Tokio said.

"I'm aware of that. We'll be- hmm?" Tobias started before he noticed Dominic's appearance.

"W-what?" Dominic said, becoming more uncomfortable and insecure by the second.

"Your PC, is it modded?" Tobias questioned. Mary and Sakuya noticed Dominic's 'PC' as well.

"What's with your PC? Did you input a cheat on it?" Mary questioned.

"Are you a Hacker?" Sakuya asked.

"Mod? Cheat? Hacker?" Dominic repeated the words, confused. Silabus noticed this and decided to cut in.

"Well, his PC is actually a new version that CC Corp is thinking up. I think they mailed him a Beta version." Silabus said. Tobias and Mary arched an eyebrow and looked at Dominic's dumbfounded expression, not even noticing Sakuya was circling around him, examining his PC. They started having doubts, but their suspicion didn't lessen.

"Well, we're off. Sakuya, let's go!" Tobias said as he and Mary walked over to the Platform. Sakuya jolt and ran towards them. Dominic watched them go off as Tobias and Mary were the first to disappear. Sakuya didn't go, instead she turned around and walked over to Dominic.

"Dominic. Is that how your PC looks? Are you sure it's not hacked?" Sakuya asked.

"Um, Y-yeah. I honestly don't know much about what CC Corp did to this PC." Dominic lied, but Sakuya seem to believe it.

"Okay, just wanted to know. It's not fun if your PC's hacked. Well, bye bye!" Sakuya said as she warped to town. Dominic sighed in relief that it was over.

"Wow, it looks like they'll keep an eye on Dominic. Better sharpen up on making up stories." Tokio muttered. Everyone walked over to to the Platform and warped back to town.

* * *

**With Dominic's friends,**

"Did you find him?" Megumi asked as she walked out of the room.

"No sign of him, Tokio, or Sora! Dammit, just where the hell are they?" Xiros said. Mike and Kairi walked inside the Inn minutes later.

"Any luck?" Xiros asked.

"Nada." Mike bluntly answered. Lucy and Jake walked in seconds later.

"What about-?" Mike started.

"We got nothing..." Jake said.

"Well, they have to be somewhere!" Xiros said irritably.

"I know they're somewhere around here, but where?" Megumi said, gaining everyone's attention.

"How do you know?" Jake asked.

(BGM beginning cue: Dissidia: A Brief Respite)

"Well, when we were little, I spent a lot of time with Dominic. Through the time we spent together, I felt...I felt a bond forming between us. That would always tell me when Dominic was feeling happy or down in the dumps, and I always did I feel was right to do, depending on how he's feeling." Megumi answered. Everyone listened intently as she said that, feeling like they had a bond similar to hers.

"I know how that feels." Xiros said, catching Megumi by surprise.

"I too, feel that same bond form between us when Dominic came over to play with me and Xiros when we were little. To me, Dominic feels like a little brother to me." Mike said.

"Yeah, I get that same feeling whenever I'm around the little guy. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Jake said.

"Well, life wouldn't be the same without Dominic." Lucy said.

"Well, Dominic is the reason our lives have gotten lively, what not with us meeting on that day." Mika said.

"Oh yeah! The District school field trip four years ago! Wildest day of mah life!" Jake exclaimed in joy. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"It was definitely lively that day." Mika said, reminiscing on that day.

"Then again, we met Dominic, Xiros, and Mike that day, so it's fitting." Lucy said.

"Good times, Good times..." Jake said. Everyone sighed as they remembered that day.

(BGM ending cue: Dissidia: A Brief Respite)

That silence was soon interrupted by a "Ahem..." from Kairi. Everyone turned to her to see a displeased expression on her face.

"Well, since you love to reminisce on how Dominic met you all," Kairi started, "HOW ABOUT YOU TRY TO FIND HIM FOR MORE REMINISCING ON YOUR OWN TIME!"

"Yeesh, lady! Chill out! We're just as worried about Dominic as you are!" Lucy said.

"Well, then at least help me find him!" Kairi retorted.

"Well, Dominic-Sama can't be far!" Xiros said.

"Eh? Dominic's gone?" Kai said as he walked into the Inn with Shin, Ryu, Terra, Kite, and Blackrose right behind him.

"Well, pretty much!" Jake said.

"Where's Sora and Tokio?" Kite asked as he and Ryu walked into the room.

"Tokio took out a black disk and they suddenly disappeared."

"Did they seriously disappeared?" Blackrose asked, skeptical.

"They can't be far. I know Tokio and with teleportation spells, he NEVER gets that far." Shin lament.

"SPELLS! AS IN FIRAGA, THUNDERGA, AND ALL THAT?" Lucy exclaimed, remembering the few times she played Final Fantasy with Dominic.

"Yes, the very same." Terra said.

"Still, is it true that Dominic's gone?" Kai asked.

"Yeah! No thanks to you!" Kairi retorted.

"Huh, what did I do?" Kai asked, confused at the hostility towards him.

"It's all because of that stupid dream he had and now all of this shit is happening to him because of you!" Kairi accused.

"Well, I only asked him for help. He didn't have help me if he didn't want to." Kai said.

"Dominic's been through enough in his life and you suddenly want to put him through more misery? Why don't just get Dominic back to us and get the hell out of here! Find someone who'll actually give a damn about what you and your stupid friends are going through!" Kairi said.

"Oi Kairi! That's enough! You're just stressed out about Dominic being missing." Megumi said, attempting to calm down her sister.

"**NO**! I'm just about sick of this shit! Why Dominic? Why him? Dominic is only an innocent boy! Why bring him into all of this! I don't care if you need his help to find whatever the hell you're looking, but find someone other than Dominic! Dominic...is all we have after our parents passed away." Kairi was wide eyed at the sudden info of Dominic's past. "He was devastated when they passed away. He...wouldn't even do anything. He wouldn't talk, smile, laugh, or look at anyone. He...didn't even bother eating."

Kai was silent as was everyone else as they listened.

"It was only till Grandpa and Grandma had decided to speak to him. They did all they could do for Dominic to return to his usual self. I was...I was glad when Dominic started to be the Dominic I knew. I promised myself since then, I will NEVER let Dominic feel that misery again!" Kairi said.

"Kairi..." Megumi trailed off.

"I didn't know...he suffered losing them like that." Terra said.

"Guess there are things we really don't know about him." Blackrose murmured.

"Harsh..." Shin said.

'**Just met Dominic a while ago and already we have something we have in common...**' Kai thought. Everyone else was silent, absorbing the new info they got about Dominic.

"Okay, I'm off." Kai said, breaking the silence. A good majority of the group looked at him as if he had gone insane.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"Where else? [The World], of course." Kai said.

* * *

**With Dominic,**

Dominic warped back into Mac Anu with Tokio and Sora, but not before saying goodbye to Gaspard and Silabus before gaining their member address.

"That was eventful! I didn't know you had friends with you and it look like you're already making friends!" Silabus said.

"Well, if you want to know a little about the game, just say the word!" Gaspard said.

**{!}** Dominic has gained Silabus and Gaspard's **Member Addresses**!**{!}**

"Okay, I will! Bye!" Dominic said, waving to the duo. Silabus and Gaspard then logged off.

"Well, that went better than I thought." Tokio said.

"Honestly, it was close that you managed to come up with a decent story." Sora said.

"Well, he did had to say something someone would believe. Just telling them that I'm a real person directly inside the game would think we were nutcases." Dominic said.

"Well, I'm surprised that few guys believed me. Then again, after what they went through, I guess they WOULD believe it." Tokio muttered.

"SO, what now? I'm inside the game so I have to do something." Dominic said.

"Well, how bout a quest?" Tokio suggested.

"If there's a low level quest for us." Dominic lament.

"Well, I really didn't take on any quests, so we'll be good for the most part." Tokio said.

"Hope so..." Dominic muttered, "So, what quest should we take?"

"Hmmm, how bout one guarantee to raise your level up?" Tokio said.

"Huh?" Dominic said, confused. Well, he was confused for a bit before he realized he was low leveled.

"Well, one meant for my level. Me and Sora will take care of everything while you heal us in the back." Tokio said, earning a 'whut' face from Sora and Dominic.

"You can't be serious. I'll obviously die..." Dominic lament.

"No you won't! Me and Sora are here to back you up!" Tokio said, placing an arm on Sora's shoulders.

'Still I'm doubting...' Dominic thought.

_"You could say that again..."_ A voice in Dominic's head said, starling the poor boy.

"What the?" Dominic exclaimed as he looked around. Sora and Tokio seem confused by Dominic's sudden outburst.

"Dominic-san? What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Did you hear that?" Dominic asked, referring to the voice in his head.

"Hear what? We heard nothing." Tokio said.

"H-huh?" Dominic stuttered. He couldn't believe it, no one heard the voice. Only he did and possibly only him. He was the only one who could hear the voice in his head. Dominic then thought he was probably going crazy with the insanity that has been happening to him recently, but he doubt it was the case.

"Anyway, putting that aside, let's go!" Tokio said storming off to the Quest shop.

"Kuryuy-san! Wait!" Sora said, grabbing Dominic's hand and running after the hyperactive redhead. Dominic didn't make any sort of resistance, hell he didn't even bother to move on his own. He was too indulged into who or what the voice in his head was and what it meant.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the worlds,**

"You..." A young man with blonde spiky hair said as he looked, no GLARED, at the man before him. He was wearing a sleeveless zipped-down turtleneck sweater with black cloth covering his left arm and leg, and his boots were different, his pauldron had a Fenrir emblem on it. Wielded fully assembled fusion swords, he glared at the man before him.

"Good to see you again, Cloud." The man said. The man had long, silver hair, and wore a black trench coat with an ornate belt decorated with beads, a bracelet similar to the bracelet on his right wrist, and silver pauldrons. Underneath his coat are white and lavender sashes. He wielded a seven foot long katana , which was noted to be ridiculously long, with ease.

The two warriors stood on the grounds of contemporary town, its very inhabitants absent. They most likely hiding from the silver haired man when he demolished a small part of the part a short while ago. Giant craters, ruined buildings, and fires covering anywhere distinguishable.

"Sephiroth, what are you doing?" Cloud questioned as he looked at the 'man' before him. The man merely chuckled a cruel and unforgiving chuckle, much to his irritation as he kept on glaring at him.

"Hmmph, I was merely _asking_ the petty Humans here where this claimed 'Divine Jewel' is." Sephiroth said, his tone filled a mix of sarcasm and cruelty.

"Divine Jewel? You mean the God Crystal." Cloud corrected.

"Ah, yes. The God Crystal. A crystal with unfathomable power. Power to crush everything, to end it all, and the power overwhelming enough to slay even God himself. Mother will be more than pleased." Sephiroth said, entranced by the facts that were spewing out of his mouth. Cloud scowled at the mention of Sephiroth's _Mother_. One of the monsters that created the one he was facing.

"You know Cloud," He began, giving Cloud his usual poker face, much to the blonde's disdain, "I've never knew that the child you had with you, could be a threat to Mother. I wonder...how will his power be if he was a child of a true and proper Mother." He finished as he adopted his battle stance.

Cloud's eyes widen when he realized what Sephiroth meant. He instantly placed his in battle position and glared at Sephiroth even more than usual.

"How dare you." Cloud said as he glared harder his nemesis. Sephiroth merely chuckled and said, "Well, if you're that eager, then I'll show you...true perfection."

"Perfection? I doubt that is what I'm facing." Cloud shot back.

"Really? Well, guess I shouldn't have held back so much." He retorted with arrogance staining his tone.

They both stood there, unwavering, waiting for the timing for their destiny's wheel to start moving as the two stared down at each other. In perfect unison, since their instinct to kill had prompted them, they dashed towards one another, their swords clashing in a hail of sparks as the former SOLDIER General and the Imaginary SOLDIER clashed. The result seem to the be the ground before them vibrating from their power.

* * *

**Elsewhere on the world,**

Down the street from the fight, two people stood in an alleyway, feeling the vibration of the ground below them.

"What the hell! Kat, what was that?" The first one, obviously male, asked. He was a young man that about either seventeen or eighteen. He had black hair with the sides of his head shaved and the hair at the back of his head white, and his eye color seems to be grey-blue. His attire consists of a black 3/4 length leather hooded jacket with red interior linings and the British Union flag sewn on the left arm, a gray tank top, black fingerless gloves, black faded jeans, black military boots, and a necklace reminiscent of a bone with a red jewel attached.

"I-I don't know, Dante. It seems to coming from up the street." The second one, obviously female, said. She was young woman that seem to be sixteen or seventeen. She wore a lavender hoodie with orange graffiti paint that acts as a second short sleeved shirt , which she keeps up over her head, hiding her short brown hair. She has several long necklaces with silver pendants, and wears black short short jeans with knee-high black boots. She has a stencils tube slung over her back, used in her tagging with spray paint that hangs off her waist. She has several mystic-designed tattoos on her arms and a star shaped one on her forehead. The hood may be covering her head but you could still see her dark eye shadow and dull blue eyes like that of a female wolf.

"Well, whatever it is, it's obviously damn big!" Dante said. He walked over to the source of the rumbling, but was stopped by Kat.

"What, Dante!" She cried out.

"I know, be careful. Don't worry Kat, aren't I always careful?" He said in cocky tone of voice.

"Are you sure? Whatever caused that must of been a Demon or something else on a different level. I-I just-!" She said before Dante placed an index on her lips, instinctively made her cheeks go red.

"Shhh. We'll talk later." Dante said before he leaped from the concrete ground to a nearby building.

Kat watched as he was now off to the source of the vibration, praying that he'd be safe. "_Please spirits...keep him safe...keep him safe...as he journeys to hell._"

**Back to the fight,**

"Slow!" He mocked as he swung the sword again, unleashing a storm of slashes on Cloud's direction. Cloud instantly blocked the first few slashes that would connect with him, dodged another five slashes with effort, but three slashes had got him.

"Hmm, It seems you can see Masamune. That..makes it more entertaining." Sephiroth said before he released energy slashes at Cloud, who blocked by instinct and countered with a blade beam of his own rushing towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth jumped over the beam and gracefully landed before launching more energy slashes towards Cloud.

"Braver!" Cloud exclaimed as he dove against the energy slashes as sword blazed in a pale blue light. Sephiroth took five paces back from the approaching blade and countered, knocking Cloud a good distance away from him.

"Pathetic." Sephiroth commented. Cloud landed on his feet and dashed towards him. Before Sephiroth had a chance to strike, Cloud jumped over him in the air, landed on his feet, and launch a vertical slash at Sephiroth, who blocked it with his bare hand. The impact of the blade and Sephiroth's hand was a steel blade against a hard rock. Cloud grunted in disdain at the result and jumped back into a nearby building and prepared himself for the next hit. Or so he thought until he saw Sephiroth had disappeared.

"Vanish!" Before Cloud had a chance to turn around, he felt a lightning fast slash at his back. He grunted as pure pain flowed through his body as he skidded across the hard concrete and crashed into an abandoned shop. Cloud landed on an aisle filled with snacks. They did little effort in softening his landing.

Sephiroth laughed at the sight of Cloud, powerless before him. Cloud leapt out of the building, swooped down and slash at the former general with with great speed. Sephiroth took the brunt of the attack and was sent flying to a random building nearby. Sephiroth, though had taken the brunt of the attack, shrugged off the pain, adjusted himself in the air at the right angle, and landed on the wall of the building like a cat, perfectly on his feet. Sephiroth grinned his usual troll-like grin at the chocobo head.

Cloud's eye twitched at the sight of the familiar grin of his, irritated that he wasn't effected by the attack. As usual, Sephiroth teleported and descended on the roof of the shop Cloud had crashed into.

"Confident, aren't you? Though it seems, the _edge_ you had in our previous battles has gone away with the winds of despair." Sephiroth began. "Can you feel it? The feeling creeping under your skin?"

"The only I feel under my skin is you and the misery you brought with you." Cloud shot back.

As the two stared down at each other, Dante had leapt on a nearby building and saw the two warriors.

"Whoa! Who are these guys?" He asked no one in particular, "Whoa, Those are HUGE swords." He said as he saw their swords, mesmerized by the size and length and of them.

"Might as well see what's their deal." Dante said as he leapt over to see a closer look of the fight.

* * *

**Back with Dominic,**

"So what was this quest again?" Dominic asked as he followed Sora and Tokio through the shrine-based dungeon.

"We have to get the treasure at the end of this dungeon." Sora answered.

"I know this is a level 5 quest, but they can at least make it a little more actiony." Tokio said.

"Actiony? Is that even a word?" Sora said.

"I doubt it is." Dominic lament.

"Hey! I'm trying to be a little optimistic here!" Tokio exclaimed.

"How exactly?" Sora questioned.

"Well...the mission will probably get a little boring. SO far, I haven't see a single monster around here." Tokio said. Tokio's words were true. So far, they haven't see a single monster on the dungeon level. And they were halfway finish on the first floor.

"There'll probably be some on the second floor. This IS a three floor dungeon." Dominic said.

"Yeah, but it kinda ruins the fun a little." Tokio said.

"...Tokio..." Dominic sighed.

"Well, it'll be over before we know anyway. We just got to get the treasure at the end of this." Sora said. The trio stepped out of the temple and seem to be outside.

"Yeah good point. No use complaining about the lack of enemies on the first floor." Tokio said as he walked towards the misty gate. walking towards it, they were transported on the second floor soon enough.

"Woo-hoo! Let's go beat some monsters!" Tokio said as he dashed off.

"Tokio! Stop running off like that!" Dominic said as he and Sora ran after him. Little did they know, that they were being watched from a distance.

**Some time later...**

"Take this!" Tokio shouted as he landed the final blow on a Level 7 Goblin Mage. It fell seconds later before evaporating into nothing.

"Ha, that's done." Sora said as she put away her weapons.

"Yeah, after facing like 30 monsters on the way." Dominic murmured to himself.

"Well, seems like the action is here to stay!" Tokio shouted victoriously.

"What to do with him..." Dominic and Sora muttered.

"How bout you get rid of him?" A voice said. The trio jolted up and turned to see a group of players walking towards them. One of them was a Edge Punisher in white loose clothing and red hair, another was a Harvest Cleric with light blue clothing and gray hair, and the last was a Lord Partizan in large gold armor with a silver visor.

"Um, can we help you?" Dominic asked.

"Yes, you can. We were just looking for a little...entertainment." The red hair said. The way he said the said the last part made a chill crawl up Dominic's spine.

"Entertainment? Um, what...kind of entertainment?" Dominic asked, though he felt he was going to regret it.

"Oh, just a little hunting here and there. Nothing special." The Harvest Cleric said casually. Dominic's intuition had started telling to run.

"For what?" Sora asked.

"Hmm, I have a question for you." The Lord Partizan said, referring to Dominic, "Have you started playing [The World]?"

"Um, just for a couple hours..." Dominic said, remembering the two hours of wondering around, leveling himself up.

"Well, a Noob. What a pleasure...TO PK YOU!" The red shouted, pulling out his oversized sword and swinging it at Dominic's side. Dominic instantly leapt back a couple feet away from the sword. Said sword looked like a mixture of a claymore and a chainsaw. Dominic sweat in fear from the colossal size and image of the sword. It seem to be 4/5 the size of Cloud's sword and that thing was huge as hell.

"Aw, he dodged your attack Rinzar. Well, since you missed, can I have a turn?" The Cleric asked as she took out a staff. Said staff was angelic in appearance and had adorable white wings on the side.

"Shut it, Krily! I can definitely take this Noob to his grave!" Rinzar said.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Rinzar." Krily said.

"Can we get this over this? I have an appointment to attend to in twenty minutes." The Lord Partizan said as he took out his weapon. It was a mixture of a regular drill and a evil looking Halberd. In short, it creeped Dominic to no end.

"Dominic! RUN!" Tokio said as he charged the Lord Partizan down and began going for Krily. Sora held off Rinzar, which wasn't easy, allowing the young boy to run deeper into the dungeon.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the worlds,**

Zane Horizon walked through the dark halls of a castle. The walls were pure white and gave the feeling of serenity, but underneath the walls was pure malice and evil. He walked past the white marble pillars as he approached the door ahead of him. The doors were large and seem to have twin monsters carved on each door. Zane pushed the doors open and walked in the room, which was dark yet dimly lighted. He could see a small group of people ahead of him and he could tell from the positions of their heads they were looking at him.

"Why, hello Zane. I do hope your mission was a success." One of the people said.

"Sorry, it wasn't." Zane said. This earned a scoff from them.

"And why wasn't it?" Another asked.

"Where's the boy?" Another one asked.

"I got interrupted by few people, one of them happened to be a Half Esper." Zane answered.

"The Cosmos Warriors." A deep voice said.

"Yep. Them, the Dot hackers, A martial Artist, and the God Crystal Wielder." Zane said.

"Ugh, those urchins? Why If I see those pieces of shit, I'LL DESTROY THEM!" A feminine voice said in rage.

"Hey! Leave some for me! I LOVE destroying!" An insane voice said.

"Oh brother. Are you sure you're even doing your job right? Come on, Relius could do better than that!" A mocking voice said.

"...Yeah, like to see that." A deep voice said.

"You wanna start something? Cause I REALLY like to rip your guts out!" The mocking voice said.

"Come and try, weakling..." The deep voice taunted.

"ENOUGH!" A figure said as it stepped out the shadows, revealing a man with long, wild blonde hair wearing a purple crown with a snake head emerging form it, regal gold and purple armor decorated with small spikes, purple and white stripes, and demonic faces including the one on his back obscured by his hair and an elegant purple cape.

"Mateus. I apologize for the failure of my mission."

"Don't be. Even a miscalculation like the Cosmos' warriors intervention is counted in my plan to rule everything." Mateus said.

"Well, so you had a back up plan, did you?" Zane questioned.

"A ruler must ALWAYS have another plan when one has failed." Mateus retorted.

"Hehe, good point. So I guess you don't mind, enlightening us on it." Zane said.

"Gladly." Mateus said with a smug smile.

"I just hope it's useful." A soft and young voice murmured.

* * *

**Back with Dante,**

Dante landed among the city rubble, watching the two warriors duke it out. Dante noticed the blond one was slightly injured, but can manage to fight off the silver hair warrior.

"Hmm, a guy going all out on an injury guy? I really don't like those odds." He said as he whipped out his guns, one black, one white, and pointed them at Sephiroth. While the design philosophy used in making the weapons look like a mix of reality and fantasy, the twin pistols' actions resembled Desert Eagles as the grips look like clumps of metal fashioned into sharp points. Near the bore of each pistol are engravings of scroll-work and each also sporting a ring hammer.

Without a second thought, Dante pulled the trigger and the bullets rapidly at lightning speed came towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth saw the bullets coming from the corner of his eye and dodged without effort. Landing gracefully on the ground, Sephiroth looked at Dante with a mild amusement at his effort.

"Hmm, I wonder who are you and how are you able to shoot those bullets at that speed?" Sephiroth asked, though his tone showing he didn't care much.

"My name? Well, my name is Dante. But you can call me Dante the Demon hunter. Has a nice fuck you to it, don't you think?" Dante said, earning a surprised look from Cloud.

"You're...Dante?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, what bout it?" Dante said.

"...Never mind. I'll tell you later." Cloud said, still surprised to know that his savior's name was Dante.

"Oookay. Moving on. Saw your battle not to far from here and I was wonder if I could join in on the fun?" Dante said as he grabbed his sword behind his back. Said sword was a bluish silver-colored claymore. The blade was long and double-edged with the forward-facing edge curving outward to form the guard.

"Depends. How strong are you..." Sephiroth started before he vanished and reappeared behind Dante, much to his surprise, "...To last against me?"

The sound of steel clashing echoed seconds later. Dante had managed to block the attack in time, lucky him. Sephiroth 'humphed' in amusement.

"Not bad. But, it will take more than luck to save you." Sephiroth said.

"Oh really? You wanna prove it? Cause I'm up for a challenge!" Dante said as his blade pushed backed Sephiroth's and Dante began attacking. Dante started with three swings, one for Sephiroth's left side, one for his right, and the third one for his chest. All three were blocked without effort. Dante swung his sword two times, both were blocked, before having it transform into something else. it transformed in what appear to be a black and red battleaxe. The red blade is large and curves over some of the shaft. The grip is the same his sword, showing it had shape shifting abilities. The battleaxe gave off a sinister feeling with a glow to match. Said battleaxe hit Sephiroth dead on, stunning him for a bit before it came again, only harder and slow. The third one was the slowest, allowing Sephirtoh to recover but not fast enough to dodge the final strike. Sephiroth was airborne seconds later as the last attack hit the ground, HARD. Dante smirked in victory at that. Sephiroth adjusted himself in the air and landed safely on a battered Taxi.

"Impressive. It seems your sword has some...interesting abilities." Sephiroth said as he watched the battleaxe transform back into a sword.

"Just showing what Arbiter can do. Rebellion knows some other tricks, if you're still amused to hear." Dante said.

"humphed, such arrogance. I'm actually surprised that Mundus hasn't killed you yet." Sephiroth said, hitting a nerve in Dante.

"Who him? Please, he sends the weak pieces of shit to try and kill me. And look at me, tough and ready to kick ass anytime I want to." Dante said with a hint of pride and arrogance.

"Really? Well, then enlighten me." Sephirtoh said as he got his battle pose.

"Alright then! Well, hope you like getting ass kicked, motherfucker!" Dante said as his sword transformed into a scythe. Said scythe was light blue in color and had a long and curved blade coming off the tip of the snaith at its heel. The snaith of the scythe looks to be made out of wood, and it has two grips protruding from opposite ends that resemble whittled branches. The scythe gave off a peaceful feeling with a glow to match.

"Dante...Is that really you? Or are you..." Cloud muttered as he watched him fight off Sephiroth.

* * *

**Back with Dominic,**

Dominic ignored the nearby monsters and ran towards the doors in the dungeon and ran into the final floor of the dungeon. While doing so, he analysis his situation. Sora and Tokio were fighting off the PKers who were trying to kill him and his level was a measly 11. Dominic managed to see their levels. Their levels seem to be either 23 or 25. He was physically sweating at the damage they can cause if they managed to get their hands on him. Dismissing the thought out of fear, Dominic stopped when he saw a metal barred door in front of him.

"At a time like this! I got killers on my trails and a metal door comes to block my path!" Dominic complained. He looked at the door with a glare before he realized he was glaring at a door just for being in his way. He sighed as he regain his bearings and examined the door.

"How do you open this thing?" Dominic questioned as he examined it. The door seem to be lock tightly, but Dominic had a feeling that something has to unlock it. He then hear a little voice squeak. Dominic turned around to see a small little purple creature. It was small in size and was four legged.

It had a small blue orb glowing between it's cat-like ears. It had two white dots, supposedly it's eyes, and a cute smile that looked like a 'W'. Dominic watched the little creature sway side from side as if it was doing a little dance. Dominic chuckled at the dance, feeling light. Possibly feeling cheerful despite of his situation. Dominic stopped chuckling after a good two minutes and remembered the door behind him. Dominic suddenly had a thought and was hoping that it would work.

Dominic calmly walked over the the tiny creature, showing that he wasn't going to harm it, bent down to it's height and, with hope in his voice, asked,"Um, Is it okay if you show me how to open the door?" Dominic said, pointing to the metal door. The little creature stared at Dominic for a bit before scampered off, leaving him behind.

"Hey wait!" Dominic pleaded as he watch it leave. "...You could've just said no." He turned to face the gate and walked a few steps towards it, dumbfounded on how to unlock it. He then hears a chorus of squeaks and turns around to see several more of the creatures, about fifteen or more. They scampered near Dominic and released the orbs on their heads with then floated towards Dominic. Dominic placed his arms open and the orbs went flying around him as he closed his arms, catching the orbs and holding them like it was a baby. Dominic looked at the orbs he managed to catched and was amazed at the amount he had in his arms. There seem to be around twenty of them.

"Um, t-thanks." Dominic said meekly.

The little creatures then scampered off into the dungeon until they were out of view. Dominic walked towards the door and let the rest up to the orbs as fifteen of them vanished and the door opened. Dominic smirked as he placed the orbs in his inventory. The door was wide open and Dominic and go further into the dungeon. As he went through Dominic saw something familiar in the distance.

"Is that...? It is! The Beast Statue!" He exclaimed as he approached it. Still as large as he last saw it, Dominic sighed as he felt safety. He then looked back, hoping that Sora and Tokio were safe. Dominic thought about going to see but decided against it. He would ripped to shreds at his level, so he had only one opinion: Wait for them to arrive. Dominic sighed, knowing that was the only opinion left and complied.

**A good ten minutes later...**

Dominic was completely bored out of his mind. Ten long minutes and no sign of the two. Dominic had checked his stats and both Sora and Tokio were still alive. Low on health, but alive. Dominic had the thought of them running towards him with those PKs right behind them. He hoped that it wouldn't happen and shook his head to dismiss the thought.

_"You look like you could use some help."_ The same voice in Dominic's head said, starling the boy once again.

"Who's there!" Dominic said as he looked around the area.

"_You can't find me physically, ya know._" The voice said.

"W-who are you?" Dominic asked.

"_Well, I honestly have no name. I'm a part of your psyche, so, __**give me a name**__!_" The voice said. Dominic had a 'WTH' look on his face.

"Are you serious?" Dominic said.

"_Pretty much. It would just get annoying calling me 'Voice'. Not much of a name ya know._" It responded. Dominic nodded in agreement as he saw it's point. "_SO, name. Give it to me._"

"...Um, how about...Maria?" Dominic suggested.

"_I have an answer for that. It's called...DEUUEAUGH!_" The voice said, perfectly imitating the SpongeBob Meme.

"You didn't have to be mean about it." Dominic said.

_"Well, __**SORRY**__, it's just in my nature."_ The voice replied. _"But enough of that. Name. Me want. Nao nao __**NAO**__!"_

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh. How about Abigail?" Dominic suggested.

"_UGH!_" The voice grunted in disapproval.

"Lizzy?"Dominic tried again.

"_EW!_" The voice squealed in disgust.

"Sarah?" Dominic suggested again.

"_Try again..._" It lamented.

"...How about..." Dominic started,"...Chiyo? It means 'a thousand generations'." Dominic suggested.

"...I guess that'll work. Don't the mention of being a thousand years old, but I can live with the name." It said.

"Well, that's taken care of..." Dominic stared, "Mind telling me why you're in my head?"

"...Well, remember that necklace you got this morning?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes. What of it?" Dominic said, not exactly catching on.

"Well, the necklace is actually a sanctuary for me to rest in. At least, that's what I had planned until this little son of a bitch trapped me in."Chiyo said.

"Trap? What do you mean?" Dominic asked.

"Well, not all of us God Crystal spirits were naturally created with it. Some of us were either sealed or forced inside it." Chiyo responded.

"God Crystal?" Dominic asked as the new word echoed in his mind. Chiyo was about to answer until the sound of footsteps were heard. Dominic looked in the direction of the footsteps and hoped it was Sora and Tokio. His hopes were partially answered.

"SORA! TOKIO!" Dominic cried as he saw his friends battered and beaten. Dominic mentally complimented that for a game, it was looking convincing enough to be real life. Dismissing the comment, Dominic watched as the PKers from earlier carry his friends.

"Well, took us long enough to find you." Rinzar said as he threw Sora across the ground. She skidded a few feet just in front of Dominic.

"Indeed. A waste of time it seemed, but it went without a problem." The Lord Partizan said as he threw Tokio across the ground. He skidded a decent amount of feet before hitting the railing.

"Ghh..." He grunted as he awoke from unconsciousness and managed to sit up. "W-what happened? My head felt like it was ran over by a truck..."

"Tokio! Are you okay?" Dominic asked.

"Never better. Despite of the headache I got." He said as he rubbed his head.

"Well, now that all of you are in place, we can get on with the show." Rinzar said.

"Finally. I was getting tired of this game of Cat and Mouse." The Lord Partizan said.

"Aw! But SAd0, I always love a game of Cat and Mouse with my prey." Krily said.

"Well, I don't. I have an appointment with my boss in eight minutes and I prefer not to be late." SAd0 Said.

"Don't worry. We'll make this as quick and enjoyable as we can. I call dibs on the shorty!" Rinzar said, referring to Dominic.

"Wait what, me!" Dominic said in a panic.

"AW! I wanted to PK him! Take the stupid red head instead!" Krily said.

"Can't. SAd0 already got dibs on him." Rinzar said.

"Then get the Twin Blade! I just want to PK the timid Noob!" Krily said.

"I'm right here, you know." Dominic said.

"SHUT UP!" Rinzar and Krily said in prefect unison.

"Look, I'll take the Noob and you get the Twin Blade!" Rinzar commanded.

"NO! I want to get the Noob! You get the Twin Blade!" Krily shot back.

"No you!" Rinzar said.

"YOU!" Krily said.

"YOU!"

"NO YOU!"

"YOU GET THE TWIN BLADE!"

"NO YOU GET THE TWIN BLADE!"

"NO YOU!"

"YOU FIRST!"

"ENOUGH!" SAd0 screeched, tired of their childish argument. "Why don't you two settle it with Rock, Paper, Scissors? That way, It's easier to decide who gets who."

"...Good idea!" Krily said.

"Fine. But I'm going to win!" Rinzar said.

"Really? If you're really going win like you said you will, then this round will be enough for you?" Krily taunted.

"One round is all I need!"He declared. They both then huddled up and glared at each other before they started.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors! SHOOT!" They all shouted. Rinzar had Scissors and Krily...had Rock.

"SONOVABITCH! ARRGH!" Rinzar cried in frustration.

"YAY! I get the Noob! Now if you excuse me..." Krily said as she took out her staff and left Rinzar to his frustrations.

"Well, it can't be all bad, right?" I'll just revive at the place where I last saved, right?" Dominic said to himself.

"_Yeah, no._" Chiyo lament.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Dominic asked.

"_Well, that would happen if you were relying on that fancy black disc your red head friend used._" Chiyo said.

"What do you mean by that?" Dominic asked.

"_Well, I'll make this blunt. Since you're unknowingly relying on me on your disk, that puts you in a different situation. Meaning IF you die in the game, you're dead for real._" Chiyo said bluntly.

"WAIT WHAT!" Dominic hissed.

"It seems you realize the situation you're in. Good, I love to see the look of fear on my prey's face." She said before she chanted a spell, "LEI ZAS!"

As soon as she said it, a bright ray of light shot forward at Dominic, who dodge rolled out of the way.

"Vak Don!" She shouts out another spell, causing fire balls fell from the sky and attempt to strike the young boy, but he eluded them at the last second.

"Rue Kruz!" She shouts out another. A small puddle of water appeared below Dominic and before he knew it, it shot up like a geyser, taking 30% of his health. Dominic landed on his back and in retrospect, it was not pleasant despite of the ground being virtual data.

"Ow..." Dominic groaned as he slowly and painfully got up to his feet. For a game, it really knows how to give out pure pain.

"Does it hurt? Good, because it's not going to end soon if you're hoping for that!" Krily started before she chanted another spell, "Ani Zot!"

Before Dominic knew it, a portal of darkness appeared below and before he had time to react, insect like arms and a centipede slithered out, taking out 40% of his health. Dominic weakly got on all fours, the pain pulsing in every fiber of his body.

"Hey Krily! Can you hurry it up? I got a meeting to attend to." SAd0 said.

"Don't worry, SAd0. It will be over before you know it after this!" Krily said. Dominic started sweating at that. She was going to finish it. If it hits, It's all over. Fear made was in Dominic's mind. He would die if it hit him completely.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Dominic said over and again as he shield himself from the upcoming spell.

"Hang on, Kid! I'll-!" Chiyo started before a miracle happened. Before Krily had the chance to finish the spell, a black haze engulfed the entire room in an instant. Visibility was zero for either side. Dominic didn't know what happened, but he was saved.

"Quick! Don't let them away!" Dominic heard Rinzar shout. He started sweating at that.

"Dominic! I'll save you!" He head Tokio declared. Dominic sweatdropped at that.

Before Dominic had a chance to move, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dominic turned to see a man with blue hair and orange sunglasses. he wore mostly blue and white with bits of leather in the middle. Dominic saw that he had a strange cylinder-like container on his left arm, leaving him to wonder what's inside it.

"Uh.." Dominic stuttered out, unable to find the words the words.

"Let's go. It won't long before the haze clears." He said. Dominic nodded and followed. But not before alerting Tokio of where he is, getting the treasure thus completing the quest, and picking up Sora's recently awaken figure. At the moment they reach the Chaos Gate, Tokio appeared, less battered up than he was before.

"Let's go." The man said as he touched the gate. They then disappeared in a a blue spiral of light.

The haze cleared, but it showed the PKs that Dominic and his friends had escaped. Rinzar let every single detail of the very sight before him sink into his brain before he released two words to describe his rage.

"**DAAAAAMMIT AAAAALLLLLLLLL!**" He punched the ground in frustration several times.

* * *

**In Mac Anu,**

Dominic released a sigh of relief at the event that happened. Dominic was just glad it was over with. And it was thanks to the mysterious man that appeared at the last second.

"Thanks for saving us." Dominic said to the said man.

"It was only right to do so. It would be terrible if your first day on [The World] was an unpleasant one." He said.

"Well, it would be if you hadn't come." Dominic said.

"Yeah, thanks again." Sora said.

"You're welcome. Now if you excuse, I have business to attend to." He said before he walked away.

"Hmm, nice guy. He seem familiar for some reason." Tokio said.

"What do you mean?" Dominic asked.

"...Never mind. Probably some other Player I saw." Tokio said.

"Is that so?" Dominic murmured.

"_Idiot..._" Chiyo said in his head.

**'You said it...'** Dominic thought. While the trio were speaking with other, the man looked at them from a distance. Just before he turned and walked out the door, these words escaped his mouth.

"Welcome...to [The World]."

* * *

Preview of next chapter:

"Welcome to the Twilight Brigade."

"How about we have a little spar, Shin?"

"Hey! I'm the leading man!"

"You are my Proxy."

"The God Crystal. Hand it over, kid."

"Prepare for the smack down of a lifetime!"

* * *

Me: And that's the chapter for you folks! Sorry I was way late! I was on punishment for getting a 56 in Chemistry. That subject just HATES me! Anyway, I got computer access for the rest of the holidays! 12-21-12 was just the end of the Mayan calender if you didn't get the memo! When I heard it was, I laughed my ass off at it. Anyway, see ya next time!


	5. Chapter 5

_MY NOTES & INFORMATION: __**Dreamer's Kingdom**_ _starts in an alternate world of Dissidia and Kingdom Hearts. It will have anime and game worlds and characters appearing in it. I swear I will do my best to make it as_ _entertaining as possible for you to enjoy. I will do requests. I do not own Dissidia or any other work appearing in this fanfiction. I own OCs and original worlds though._

* * *

**Dreamer's Kingdom: Dominic's Quest**

**Arc 1: The Unknowing Hero**

**Chapter ****5 **

**End of Normal Days finale - The time is now! The enemy strikes again!**

* * *

**Shin P.O.V:**

The situation had gone from urgent to awkwardly depression. I was thinking Dominic had lost his parents when he was ten, but at six years of age?! No words could describe how sorry I felt for him. I honestly wished the little guy was here so I could cheer him up about it. Then again, I'd screw it up bad, counting the fact that I really haven't seen to my parents in ten years, just my twin brother, Marcus for the past ten years I've been growing up in Narshe as a solider. Ten long years I've grown up in their care before the Empire found out about my parents and their reputations and had me and Marcus enlist as soldiers. I hated the practice routines AKA torture Kefka had us put through. There was never a moment in my life that I couldn't stop the urge of want to choke the clown General to death. Marcus had tried all he could to calm me down at that time. Why wouldn't he? I was basically the only family he had in that place. So I had doubt that my words will help, knowing my past well. Terra was more of an expert in that subject. Speaking of which...

"Terra. How are you?" I asked her as I entered the room. I could see Ryu outside through the Mado*, sparring with Mike. In the short time I got to know him, I actually kinda like him. He was calm and reasonable like Dominic. He reminded me of Marcus when he was younger. Calm, cool, collected, and not easy to provoke or anger. I was pretty much the opposite when I was younger. You don't believe me? Well, when I was hard headed, hot-blooded, and easy to provoke back then when, I was younger. Every time I look at the past, I always wondered, 'Was that really me back then?' I was just embarrassed by that fact. But enough about me. Kai, Kite, and BlackRose went into [The world] to get Dominic.

"Fine..." She muttered. It was she still had her mind on Dominic's past. Well, I'm still thinking about that. A normal kid like him on a mission help us collect the God Crystals? There is obviously something wrong with that picture. Even Bartz and Zidane, of all people, would see something wrong with it. I looked across the hallway to see Kairi, angrily staring out in the distance, obviously cursing us, and Megumi looking down, awfully solemn. I actually prefer her as the cheerful girl instead of the one I'm seeing right now. That Lucy girl and Mika seem to be in the same state of mind. Jake? Well, he's gone for a walk with Dominic's dog, both of them no better than anyone here. How much a single boy can cause everyone to get serious? Then again, they all care about him. Even I'm caring and I've only meet him. I guess first impressions can make a change about someone. But enough of that. I sighed, letting out a deep breath before I inhaled a new one and starting speaking.

"Terra, as I am aware of you worrying about Dominic, I reassure you, Dominic is in safe hands with Sora and Tokio."

"I know, but...I still wonder if Dominic is okay. Both mentally and emotionally." Terra murmured.

"I know. But worrying about him won't help. It's not just gonna bring him back here."

"I know that. But knowing that Dominic suffered losing his parents, I just..." She trailed off as she turned away, trying to avoid my gaze.

"Dominic's going to be okay. He'll heal from that wound sooner or later." I interjected. I felt it was the right thing to say in an awkward situation like this. At least, I personally thought so. It's not that easy trying to calm Terra down when it comes to children, but I managed to do so for some time now. Terra turned back to me, her eyes showing that she wanted an answer from me. Well, I should give her the answer anyway.

"How do you know?" Terra asked me. Well, it's time for my answer.

"Because...Time heals all wounds. Even the kind you and Dominic have. When I first meet you, you were still recovering from the shock of having people trying to kill you after Kefka's defeat. And now, look at you. Stronger, more mature, and, well, more beautiful than you were before." I said while I felt my cheeks burn bright red. Okay, now I feel like I'm in a cliche play with cliche lines. Seriously, who's writing my stuff? Wait, what the hell did I say? Ugh, Deadpool finally got to me. Note to self, Kill that insane son of a bitch at first sight.

"When I first saw Dominic, I saw a good bit of you in him. Dominic had the feeling that he lost important people in his life, and after hearing about his parents, I just knew he was like you. In need of people who will help him overcome that sorrow and grow to be strong and righteous. We have come at a bad time to his family, but my God Crystals said otherwise." Shin said as he took out an egg-shaped silver crystal that had the marking of a dragon in gold circling the crystal. The crystal faintly glowed, giving off a familiar feeling as I felt it pulse. One I did not want to experience again.

"Well, well, well. I see you're having a little squabble with your girlfriend, Shin." It spoke. My eye twitched a bit as the crystal spoke.

"Oh shut it, Shinryu!" I shot back at the crystal. God, how I want to choke the dragon in the crystal so much. He only chuckled in response of my words.

"I found it amusing how YOU of all people are evaluating Humans, Terra, despite of the fact YOU are not Human yourself. I see that evaluating Humans is no business of yours, little girl." He said in a conceited tone of voice.

I 'tsked' at the little troll and threw him out the Mado without a second thought, hearing him scream and curse out my name several times, I just smirked in satisfaction of my work. Shinryu landed about ten feet away from where Ryu and Mike were sparring. His screams had brought both fighters' attention as they walked over and inspected the crystal for any cracks. Despite of the fact God Crystals wield powers beyond even a God's imagination, they were very fragile. So fragile that breaking one would accidentally let the energy inside it be released, which then in turn become corrupted due to it being out of his pure containment and would then rapidly transform in to a rampaging beast that even the Gods themselves will fear. Even a single crack on it will doom the entire world. Or worse, the Multiverse. I shivered at the thought of that, just hoping some idiot that found a God Crystal didn't break it. I was just glad my God Crystal didn't break. I let out a sigh, just glad it didn't break at all and decided to let the Martial Artists handle it. I turned back to Terra, only to see her beautiful blonde hair shadow her eyes as she hung her head. I jolted from the sight, knowing what Terra was thinking.

"Terra! Don't let the little prick, who shall not be named at the moment, get to you! He doesn't know the first thing about you!" Okay, what the hell was I saying?! It's Shinryu! Of course he knows the first thing about her. Well, all of us actually, expect Dominic, his friends, and his family. They were all perfect exceptions. Anyway...

"Shin, I know what you're trying to do, but...he's right." She said.

"Terra! Don't think about that he said! You've done a lot of good! Just because you're half Esper doesn't mean you don't know how we feel."

"I know.. but..."

"But what?! The guy's a troll! He's only playing with your emotions!"

"I know...but..."

"Then why?! Why let what he said get to you!"

"I KNOW! I KNOW, SHIN!" She blared at me. I was honestly surprised there for a bit. This was one of the rare times she raised her voice like that. " I KNOW THAT! I KNOW! I know...But I think I should stay behind with the others in the Feymarch. I know I should ignore his words... but I can't help but feel that he's right. I'm not really Human myself."

"Not this again. Terra-." I started before she intervened.

"YES THIS AGAIN! Shin, what Shinryu said was the truth! I'm not Human! Only by Half! Humans will never accept me as I am!"

"Even by half, you're Human like us! Think about Kite and Blackrose. They accept you! Sora Accepts you! Tokio accepts you! Heller accepts you! Even Dominic and his friends accept you!"

"Yes they did, but if humans don't accept me, why should I live between them? And don't lie to me Shin, not everyone accepts me as I am."

I balled up my fists in frustration. Terra was still beating herself up about this subject. I thought we stopped that when we were in the Feymarch. I thought this subject wouldn't come up again, but sadly, a certain someone outside in a crystal loved being a bitch.

"Terra, please. You're making a big mistake. You're stronger than that. Don't let a jerk like Shinryu get the better of you. He's-."

"I know, Shin. Not someone to trust so easily. But, that doesn't mean he doesn't know anything about us. He knows more about us than you think. He knows me from top to bottom as much as everyone of my friends. I just...I just want to be... I JUST WANT TO BE NORMAL! NOT SOME KIND OF 'THING'! You, Kite, not even Dominic won't ever look at me as a human like you again!"

"You're wrong." A voice said. Terra and I turned our heads to see Jake, Mike, and Ryu at the door.

"Terra, you're wrong. We plenty see you as a Human. You saved Dominic's life and ours to boot. I'm no expert, but no monster would risk their life to save us, and you are not one." Jake said, sounding pretty convincing. Wow, I honestly didn't expect that from him.

"Jake is right. No monster would ever risk their own life for another's own. Not for anything at all. Money, information, shelter, or pleasure, a true monster wouldn't do it for anything." Mike said. So far, so good. Keep going.

"Terra, it as true as they say. No one here sees you as a monster and they will not see you as one. Why you ask? Because you are our comrade. Even with the short time you spend with Dominic and his companions, all they see is you. Not a monster, but you. A friend. Now ask yourself; should you keep doubting yourself that people will see as a monster. It is best not to worry about the words of the ones the ones that call you a monster. It is best to focus on the words of those that call you and know you as...friend." Ryu stated. Wow. Just wow. I mean. that was just... whoa. Leave it to Ryu to say awe-inspiring words. The few times in my life, I've heard truer words being said. Terra seem to soften up at those words. Thank Cosmos. I was beginning to think that she was going to wallow in despair again. Honestly, I find it annoying. Terra should know that she's better than that.

"Do you... Do you really think I'm not a monster?" She asked. I sighed. Terra can really be dense sometimes. And I thought she was dense at the time Vaan tried to make a move on her. Showed him what for after that. No one, and I mean NO ONE, hits on Terra like that. Except possibly me.

"Only if you want us to." I heard Lucy say as she walked in. And more of Dominic's friends enter the fray to assist me. I'm starting to like the guy and his friends even more.

"We all know what you're going through, thanks to Dominic habit with games. But just because you're not completely Human doesn't make you a monster. Everyone has a monster inside them. It may not be as real as yours, but it's there, clawing it's way out of you. When it does, everyone around is hurt."Mika paused for moment, leaving us in the dark, "But, if you have friends by your side that will be there for you when that monster's out, everything will be okay. That's what friends are for." Again, never have I heard a good speech. These kids are naturals at this.

"Do you see, Terra? No one is going to turn their back on you. If they do, we'll teach the meaning of a good friendship. Just know one thing; You're not alone." I said. Before I knew it, I instantly felt arms wrap around my neck, knocking out of my thoughts. My eyes focused on one thing; Terra's beautiful and smiling face. I know the line is corny, but its the truth. OH SON OF A-! DEADPOOL GOT ME AGAIN!

"Shin..." Terra started, snapping me out of my rage thought. Still going to kill Deadpool by the way. Anyway, before she said anymore, An ahem was heard from my left. I swiftly turned to see Dominic staring at me with a blank face.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked as he stared at me and Terra. On instinct, we both split apart, our cheeks glowing red. Wow, that kinda killed the moment.

"DOMINIC!" I heard Kairi and Megumi call out as I saw them tackling their brother to the ground. Everyone else inside the room turned to see Dominic, safe and sound. Before I knew it, Everyone was giving Dominic a group hug, enjoying the fact that he was safe and sound. Terra, Ryu, and I smiled at that. It was good to see sights like this. It shows how much one person can be cared about so much by the people around him.

"Dominic! I'm so glad you're alright!" Kairi cried as she hugged her little brother tightly. She placed him down seconds later, her face showing she was relief knowing her brother was okay.

"Me too! You worried us all to death, you little idiot!" Megumi said as she playfully bopped Dominic on the head. Dominic just laugh playfully as he parried them. Jake came from behind and launched a full assault of head-lock noogies. Lucy just giggled at the scene while Xiros had a ghost of a smile on his face as did Mike. Mika smiled purely at Dominic's well-being. During this heartwarming moment, a flash of light came form the laptop and out went Sora, who flat on her face. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the downed Sora. Speaking of Sora, that reminds me.

"Dominic, where were you while everyone was worried?" I asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Everyone blinked and realized the point of my question. They all turned to Dominic, who just blinked at the eyes on him.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked. It was more of a question than a statement from what I heard from others, mostly Lightning, Beatrix, and Celes. Still can't get used to their personalities. When they get to that certain extent. I was glad Dominic was using a more appreciated tone.

"Yes." Terra answered in my place. Who wouldn't want to know? You've been gone like two hours and everyone was worried about you during that time.

Dominic sighed at that before he said, "You might want to sit down for this."

* * *

**Elsewhere,**

"Mimi?" A girl with long, wavy ash-blonde hair, turquoise eyes, and pale skin timidly called out. She was wearing a dark blue shirt under a white dress that reached the middle of her thighs, short white socks, and navy blue and white shoes.

"Yeah, Cecilia?" A girl of sixteen years of age with short blue hair, dark skin, and blue eyes responded. She wore a white shirt under a sleeveless black and pink vest, a white miniskirt with black panty-hoses, and black, pink and white shoes.

"I'm k-kinda nervous about th-this." The girl Cecilia stuttered.

"Don't worry, Cecilia. We'll find them. These God Crystals I mean." Mimi reassured. "I'm glad we found Kai and Tai, but I'm a little disappointed that we didn't find Ichiro, but we'll find him eventually."

"R-right." Cecilia squeaked.

"Well, Ichiro would probably come to us or we'll find him, either way, we find Ichiro. And those God Crystal as well."

"I wonder where this Ichiro is at?" A voice asked. The belonged to a a young man of seventeen with messy black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He wore a pair of goggles around his neck, a black t-shirt, matching black shorts that had white longer shorts underneath, and a pair of dark grey shoes and a tattered beige hooded shirt. he carried a black and white Halberd on his back as he made his way to the driver seats. "If this Ichiro is a dear friend of yours, it might be best to see if we find any people that have seen him."

"Knowing him, probably somewhere where there would be people who know how to annoy him." Mimi replied.

"...You sure about that?" He asked, feeling pitiful for Ichiro's luck.

"It's Ichiro. The annoying people always come to him. Makes you wonder if he did a thing to make the Gods pissed at him." At that his pity for him was increased ten-fold as if he had a similar situation.

"I hope not. I still remember the last guy that annoyed him." Cecilia said.

They both shuddered at the memory, indicating that whatever happened to him was VERY unfortunate and brutal. Even the teen behind him caught on and shuddered himself, hoping he wouldn't annoyed to that extent.

"Let's see," Mimi muttered to herself as she took out a map. Yes people. There's a MAP of the Cosmos of the UNIVERSE." The nearest world from here is called...Ivalice."

"I don't think we should go there." Cecilia said.

"Right, your first trip there wasn't so pleasant. Stupid Judges..." Mimi murmured the last part to herself.

"Is there anywhere else?"

"Well, there's a place called Sainan Town. That's out. Damn perverts..." As Mimi muttered that, the teen's eyes narrowed at that.

"Is there anywhere else? One that's nearby?"

"Um, there's one called..." Mimi started.

* * *

**Back in [The World],**

Tokio P.O.V. (You have no IDEA how long I wanted to do this! Let's go!)

"Welcome to the Twilight Brigade." Shino said as she guided the us inside. Kai, Haseo, and I walked inside, examining the guild. Shino was a young woman scantily dressed in a white corset, white stockings, and a white hat, and a short light gray cape on her back. She had pink hair and green eyes. Haseo was a teen a couple years older than us. He has red eyes, shaggy silver hair, an exposed midriff and wears a black leather wardrobe which consisted on a lot of belts. I'm not kidding, his outfit was mostly belts. His shoulders are decorated with wave tattoos and the wave-marks on his face are shaped like red lightning bolts. The guild was impressive though the room was small. It had a staircase to the second floor which was just a few meters up and there was door on the second floor, which I didn't know where it lead to and a small garden. Shino called us to the Guild via E-mail for a small conference meeting. I made the excuse that Dominic wasn't coming because both he and Sora had things to do IRL. She bought it and asked us to tell them whenever they log in. Ah, I remember how Dominic went home as if it was just a minute ago.

-Flashback: One hour ago-

I wandered through Mac Anu, wondering of a way to log off and return to his friends. At least, that was the original plan. For the moment now, I had to help Dominic reach level 20. Sure Dominic was currently level 16, which took a short while after taking a few missions that were non-PK in the last hour. Only four levels were left, but it take an idiot to know there was still a long way to go after this. Currently, Dominic was with me and Sora who were busy deciding the next quest to take. It can't be that hard, right? Yeah, you might want to think again...

"I say we take this one!" I said as he pointed to one the missions. The mission was to go to Δ Endless Eternity's Nemesis and defeat a level seventeen boss there known as the 'Shade Cleaver'. I was just plain unsure about it. Dominic was just level sixteen, so a level seventeen enemy may be a quicker way of helping him reach 20. I mean, can you imagine that amount of damage I'd be able to do to the thing?! That was a go.

"I don't know, that might be tough for Dominic. I think we should do this one." Sora said as she examined it. Killjoy! Dominic seemed just glad she was around. I really didn't know why. She then pointed to one. The mission was to go to Δ Hidden Forbidden Trails. It was a level fifteen mission and it was to collect Chim spheres for some guy named Dr. Kubo. Well, that seems easy enough. I mean, it was a slow and easy mission, but it just didn't seem right to me. It'll probably get him up to 17 maybe, but it wasn't enough. I have all the faith in my heart that Dominic will be on the same page as me.

"I think we should go with Sora's choice." Dominic said. OH YOU LITTLE TRAITOR! Sora and Dominic just chuckled a little at the disappoint look I was giving them. I was just crushed. Oh the irony! A dear friend of mines has betrayed me for a woman! OH WHY CRUEL WORLD?! OH WHY?!

"HEY DOMINIC!" I heard a familiar voice called out my name. It can't be! I turned to see a sky blue and white blue charge me down to the ground. I could arms crushing me into a bear hug. I managed to turn my head to face a certain white hair boy, who I thought I wouldn't be able to see in a while.

"K-KAI!" He managed to squeak out, despite of the fact that his lungs were being crushed. Which looked like it hurts like a bitch and makes it hard for anyone to breathe.

"DOMINIC! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE STILL OKAY! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND SISTERS THIS!" Kai exclaimed as he kept on bearhugging Dominic. Before he could hug him anymore than now, Dominic made myself known to snap him out of it.

"M-medic..." Dominic uttered breathlessly. Kai realized what he meant and placed him down, much to his relief. Heh, serves you right. Thank you Karma! Thank you! May the Gods bless you!

"Sorry bout that! I was just glad to see you're alright." Kai apologized. Already figured that much. But that didn't stop me from wondering why?

"Kai-san!" Both me and Sora exclaimed before Kai gave Sora a big ol' hug. The best friend kind of hug, to be precise. Kai then placed her down and we brofist. Yep, we're bros!

"Been a while, hasn't it guys?"

"Well, not to long. I mean, it's only been like an hour." Sora replied. Truthful as ever, Sora. Truthful as ever.

"Well, that's LONG to me!" Kai exclaimed. We started chuckling a bit. When the small laughter fest died, Kai asked, "SO, whacha ya guys doing?"

"We're trying to decide a mission for Dominic. Tokio suggested that we go with the Shadow Cleaver quest, even though it was a level seventeen quest. I decided that we, and I mean us as in me and Dominic, should go with a quest that's easy enough for Dominic. I mean, he's only level fourteen." Sora explained. Still, I was only trying to help. I mean, I did the same with Kai when he needed to level up quickly, so I thought about the same for Dominic. Some people don't know when to be appreciative.

"Huh, I see." Kai said, nodding his head. I guess he understands my situation. Hopefully. "So, you basically need to level Dominic up to level twenty?"

Wow, he just summed the situation with little effort. That's impressive from what the things I heard about from him. Most of the time.

"Y-yeah. Pretty much." I stuttered. What?! Did you expect to be cool as ice?! Kai, the reckless hero syndrome - though I shouldn't be talking- goofball - again, shouldn't be talking - just said something smart! Well, I can tell he was ABOUT to.

"Well, how bout we go to a level twenty field? We can just have Dominic in the background as the healer and Sora as the shield in case attacks that are a little too much him comes?" Kai suggested. Okay, I was partially right. It was smart, yet at the same time suicidal. A tough yet tempting choice.

"**NO WAY! THAT'LL NEVER WORK!**" Dominic screeched. Yep, I knew that was coming from a mile away.

"Sure it will Dominic. You got three high level players here to protect you." Kai said. As soon as he said that, an envelope appeared on Sora's head. She jumped at the sight of it.

"Oh, just... um... one second." She said before a ring appeared around her as her face went blank with emotion. So Sora's offline? I guess her grandpa must want something. Dominic blinked in surprise at the sight as he said and I quote.

"W-what the?! What's with that ring circling Sora?" Looks like he didn't know about the new function in [The World]. I chuckled a little at the sight before I decided to answer him.

"It's simple. Sora's AFK or Away From Keyboard for translation. It just means she's not playing the game at the game at the moment." I said. Dominic blinked as the info processed into his head. I'm guessing he's never played MMOs much in his life. More RPGs it seems like.

"Okay, I get it." Dominic said. I knew he would get it. Dominic is a game kind of guy. Like myself, of course. Just lacks the physical experience of it all. Dominic then seem to step into thought as his face went to a relaxed version of his usual face. I wonder what he could be thinking? Despite getting closer to him, I can't really tell what's he thinking. Dominic seemed to... suppress his thoughts as we go. Maybe Dominic knows something we don't. ...NAH! Dominic would NEVER keep a secret from us! I just know it.

"Tokio..." Dominic started, grabbing my attention, "You know, I know you guys are trying to get me to level twenty, but I think sixteen is enough."

"Oh don't worry Dominic, you'll get to-." I started before my brain took in all he said. Did he just said, what I though he just said?

"SAY WHAT NOW?!" Kai screeched. Even he was surprised? I though I was the only one!

"W-why?" I asked.

"Well, it was fun being here, but..." He paused for a moment. He was going for effect, it was a dead-on shot. "I just want to know if the others know where I was at the whole time. Well I mean, after all the insanity that has happened, they've gotta be worried about me." As Dominic said those words, something in my head clicked.

OH CRAP! I completely forgot about them! They're probably on a riot worrying about the guy!

"Oh yeah. Well, they are worrying about you. When I arrived, they were still looking for you." Kai said, oblivious to my state of mind. Way to make me feel even more guiltly than I do now. Thanks a lot man. Just THANKS man.

"I guess if that's why you want to go back, there's no helping it." Kai interjected. He does have a point there. I mean, Dominic is at a pretty decent level, so I guess he can go. Being level sixteen isn't that bad anyway. Speaking of which, how is being level sixteen in a game affect his being in the real world? I'm still trying to wrap my head around the concept.

"If that's what he wants, I guess it can't help." A voice all too familiar said out of nowhere. I jumped as the voice came from behind me. I turned around to face a familiar face. Her long black hair, gray-brown eyes, her fair skin were familiar I'll tell you that. That and she wore a school uniform that was similar to my but it was for females. An olive gray sweater-vest with a white button-up shirt like mines underneath, a plaid olive, navy blue, and white skirt, black knee high socks, and brown loafers. Two white hair pins with two blue orbs were located on the left side of her hair. She looked at Dominic, who was still processing how she got here, and seemed to look a bit uninterested.

"Um, who is she?" Dominic asked us. She's a princess, Dominic. A princess. what else? Hahahahaha, I'm joking. I'm joking people. I'll be more serious this time.

"Dominic, this is Saika Amagi. A classmate of mines at Twilight Academy." I answered.

"Hello, Dominic." Saika said as her eyes examined him from top to bottom. Obviously seeing if Dominic was useful. A full minute passed by as she examined Dominic, much to his discomfort, she turned to me and said and I quote once again.

"Not much, but he seems decent if he managed to make it to level sixteen with little damage done to him." That's her way of saying " Not bad. Needs some fine polishing though." In short, she approved. To an extent.

"What do you mean?" Dominic asked.

"Nothing. Just ignore it." Saika said/ commanded. She sure must love using that tone on people.

"O...kay..." Dominic trailed off, taken aback from Saika's tone. I was myself when she teleported in front of me in [The World] after I ran into Flügel when Kite drew him him. The pure princess I imagined in her was broken when she declared me her slave. Demoted from a soon-to-be Hero to a complete Zero. Talk about demoralizing.

"Anyway, if you want to go home, that's fine by me. You've done enough here for now. Though it was very little." Saika said. "At the moment Tokio and Kai will able to handle things here in [The World]."

"Things? What do you mean?" Dominic asked as I can see confusion plaguing him.

"You'll learn soon enough. Once you're stronger." Saika said. "At the moment, focus things IRL. I don't need a worried family on your shoulders as you embark on this journey. So, for the sake of the balance of [The World], I order you to protect what you're fighting for! Tokio!" She called me.

"Y-yes?!" I stammered in response.

"Send him back to RL!" She ordered. As soon as that was said, a familiar black disk appeared in my hands. I realized what she wanted me to do with this as soon as it appeared.

"What! I still don't know what you mean! Can you at least tell me that?" Dominic asked meekly. I sighed at that. Poor guy was still clueless. But, I think it's better that way. That way, he won't have so much on his mind. I grasped hold of the disk as soon as it landed in my hands. With disk in hand, I walked over to Dominic and tapped him with it. Dominic started glowing seconds later, much to his surprise.

"w-what?! What's going on?!" Dominic asked frantically. Soon after that, gold rings appeared around him and he started disappearing. But before he did. I figured I might as well say a bit of words before he left.

"Oi Dominic!" I started to grab his attention, "When you get back to [The World], let's go another quest!"

"Same here!" Kai said. "When we see each other, whether IRL or here, let's go a quick quest together!" Dominic just stared and gave us a nod before he disappeared in a flash of light as the ring starting shining the moment his head disappeared. I looked at the spot Dominic was at and sighed, hoping for the best to favor him.

"Tokio." Saika started, "No need to worry about him. Things will be go sour for him, but he has a God Crystal with him. So he'll be okay."She assured at that.

I blinked at that. Dominic? Had a God Crystal? Then I suddenly and dramatically remembered that Dominic was thinking about something. SO, you mean to tell me that he had a God Crystal and he didn't tell me?! My mind slowly processed that for a good few moments before I spoke out one thing that was on my mind.

"**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!**" I screeched to high heaven, not caring about the stares I was getting.

-Flashback end-

After my little rage session, an E-mail appeared and it said to appeared at the Guild. Sora also came back from her ten minute session with her relatives before Saika told her to keep watch over Dominic and his friends in case anything happens to them. Saika then left saying that she had school to attend. HAH! Anyway, me and Kai went off to the Guild to run into a neutral looking Haseo and a smiling Shino. What the conference was, I have NO idea, but I have feeling we're going to find out.

* * *

**Back at the restaurant,**

It was completely cleared out of customers, leaving only the employees to clean up what they can managed to clean up. The wall Kai crashed through was still large as ever, sign that a repair team was needed to put it back. An employee sighed as he know it was going outta of his paycheck.

"Oh man. So much for buying that house. Just who the hell were those people? Hardcore cosplayers?" He questioned himself as he remember Dominic and the others that were here during the fight. "I think they were going to that Inn just five miles from here. Well, when I'm done, I'm filing a compliant to them!"

As he then continued to clean up along with the other employees, a hooded figure stepped inside the restaurant. He was a man with sickly pale skin, sickening gray-blue eyes, and black hair with was hidden under his hoodie. He wore three layers of clothes; a button-up white shirt kept partially buttoned, a plain gray hoodie, a black leather jacket with a red tribal design on the back, plain blue jeans and black shoes. He walked inside the restaurant, assessing the damage. He raised an eyebrow in interest when he saw the damage done to the wall.

_'Hmm, not bad. I'll admit the damage is decent, but it's not enough.'_ He thought as he walked over to the wall. The employees caught sight of him and one of them walked over to tell to go. The employee was a short female in her late twenties with frizzy black hair, gray eyes, and pale skin. She wore a black shirt with matching pants, which appeared to the work uniform.

"um, excuse me sir? The restaurant is closed due to a fight that happened." The female employee asked. The man didn't heed her words as he continued to observe the wall.

"Um, sir? Can you kindly go?" She asked again. Again, he didn't heed. Another employee got annoyed by his attitude and walked over to tell him his way. The employee was a male in his early thirties with slick back red hair, green eyes, and mocha tone skin. He also wore the work uniform but with a red tie.

"Hey! Didn't you hear her? Place is closed! So get the fuck out!" He bellowed. His face turned into a scowl at that.

_'Pesky Human. Who does he think he is?'_ He thought bitterly. The female employee turned to the man and scolded him for being rude.

"Hey, Jack! It wasn't nice! Apologize to him!" She scolded.

"Mellisa, why do I have to apologize to a retard cosplaying as-?" He never got to finish that sentence as a blade impaled him.

"GRG!" He grunted in pain as the blade went through his chest. The employees either gasped or screamed in horror at the sight of the blade. The blade piercing Jack's wasn't the only the thing make them scream in fear. It was the fact that the blade IS his arm. In the place of the man's arm, an elongated double ended blade forms from the base of the right elbow was there. The blade was organic if you see the glowing red veins attached to it at the place where his upper arm was at and amongst them where the shoulder was at there were spikes. At the same time as the blade was organic, it also had a metallic feel to it.

Jack, being penetrated by the blade, was losing blood fast as it dripped on the floor, leaving the employees to scream in horror at the scene. Suddenly, he started to shrank and withered as some kind of black and red organic ooze covered him until there was nothing left of him. Not even a single piece of clothe. It was almost as if he had been eaten whole. All they could do was watch as the scene put them in silence, unable to find their voices to scream as horror took root in them. They could only imagine how he did that. Turning his arm into a blade and consuming Jack in the meanwhile. They honestly didn't know how it was possible. They were baffled and horror-stricken at what had just happened.

"I-It's almost as if he's A-Alex Mercer. B-but, for real." One the employees managed babbled out of fear as he remembered the times he spent as a teen playing Prototype. The employees nodded in agreement, both scared senseless and willing to believe anything at what they just saw. The man, now know as Alex Mercer, swiftly turned his head to the employees, who jumped at out of fear at his piercing feral gaze, and slowly walked over to them.

Their reaction to that was absolute fear. As he walked over, they all screamed and begged for mercy as every step he took brought him closer to them. The employees were even crying as they muttered about them dying. Alex only tsked in annoyance at how noisy they were being. He really wasn't in the mood to consume them. Unless they gave him motivation to. As he was a mere five feet from them, they were still begging, crying and screaming. Their screams were starting to annoy him now, so he decided to tell to be quiet in the most polite possible.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'M DIGGING ON ALL OF YOUR WORTHLESS CARCASSES!**" He screeched as he raised a pair of claws that were very similar to the Blade. They were all silent at that, not daring to speak or move. Not to breath. Alex smiled at his 'persuasion' skills. His gaze on the petrified employees was colder than ie you could say. More savage than a beast, and more monstrous than any monster in the world. A minute had flew by as he gazed at the employees before he asked,

"Mind telling me where I can find this... Dominic?"

* * *

**With Dominic,**

"And THAT was my little journey into insanity." Dominic said as he finished his story. The majority of the people in the room had their mouths on the floor as Dominic finished his story, surprised that he went through a lot in [The World] AND that it was equal to two hours outside.

"SO, let me get this straight." Jake started. "You were sent inside [The World]." Dominic nodded.

"Where you met some of the Dot Hack characters." Lucy said. Again, Dominic nodded.

"Not only that, but they helped you level up and you got some 'Member Addresses' if I'm corrected?" Kairi asked. Dominic gave a curt nod.

"That and one saved your life and you got an E-mail from one that who's asking you join their guild? That and Tokio, if that's his name, sent you back with a black disk?" Mika repeated. Dominic nodded. "That's... interesting." Her scientific curiosity was getting the best of her at this point.

"Interesting?! Dominic nearly got killed by those PKers and you said it was interesting?!" Kairi screeched, her anger aimed towards Mika.

"No. Not that. I'm just as angry as the rest of you, but what I'm interested in is how the black disk was able to send Dominic, a flesh and blood being, into a computer which is all data." Mika said in defense. Kairi's anger lowered at that, but she was still pissed.

"That's right. How did one little disk do that?" Jake asked. Shin and Terra scratched their heads at that while Ryu was stumped and was starting to get a headache from it all.

"That just made this whole thing a lot more insane than it was." Mike commented.

"No doubt. Especially the fact that Dominic had a God Crystal on him. Not only that but it TALKS!" Xiros said.

"_Hey! What did I do to deserve this?! Kid, go tell that brat to shut up!_" Chiyo exclaimed in his head.

"No. It's just how Xiros is. You just need to get used to it." Dominic murmured. Chiyo growled at that but kept her swears to herself.

"That and the fact that SHE is supposed to guard us." Megumi said, referring to Sora. Sora sulked at that.

"Hey! Sora did all she could do! Don't disregard her just like that!" Dominic shot at Megumi.

"Still, she's kinda useless." Megumi commented. A depressing aura appeared around Sora as she remembered how those PKs easily beat her and Tokio. Shin decided to step at that.

"Anyway, we might as move. Dominic is at decent strength, so let's go." Shin said as he got up from the couch.

"Why? I mean we're still trying to process the madness of this bullshit and you said we should go?! Just who the hell died and made you boss?!" Kairi spat at Shin. Shin kept a cool head and was about to answer before a voice rang out.

"A little too late for that, don't you think?" Shin's blood ran cold at the sound of that voice as did Terra's and Ryu's. Everyone turned to the door to see a hooded man standing there, a feral and sick grin on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Jake exclaimed as he pointed an accusing finger at him. He just smirked as he walked in, his eyes, if you could see them, on Dominic.

"Heh, so you're Dominic?" He said as he walked over to the boy, frighten that someone knows his name. His friends and sisters tensed in a defensive position as they circled around him, acting as shields.

"Who are you and what do you want with Dominic!" Lucy demanded, annoyed that someone was after Dominic so soon.

"Who I am? I don't think you need to know that. Now step aside!" He ordered as a black and red ooze covered his arm, surprising Dominic and the other, excluding Shin, Terra, and Ryu, before it transformed into a larger blade. They all stared at the blade surprised and fear-stricken - excluding Xiros and Mike, they were more surprised at the sight - at the sight of it. "Unless, you want to become to my next meal." He finished.

"M-meal?" Lucy stammered, fearing that he was one of those carnivores she heard on the local news. He smirked at her fear and decided to take advantage of it.

"You haven't seen how I feed, do you?" He asked. No one answered, fearing that the answer was horrific. "Heh, then I'll show you. All I need is a volunteer."

Conveniently, someone else walked into the room. The person was a man in his late thirties with black hair and green eyes. He wore a white button-up shirt, black slacks with a red tie, and white socks. He walked in with an unpleasant expression, not paying any mind to the man's blade arm.

"Sir! You have rudely just walked inside without checking out a room and with your shoes on! Not only that but you disturbed the others in the Inn! You have five seconds to walk out of here or I'm calling securi-!" He never got to finish that sentence as the man's blade arm transform back to normal just before he grabbed the man by the neck, threw him to the ground and proceeded to beat the crap out of him. Blood went flying everywhere as everyone watched in horror and disgust that as the unfortunate victim began to become unrecognizable. Suddenly, black tendrils grew out the victim and attached to the man. As the tendrils started pumping something into the hooded man, his victim began to writhe and shrink as the ooze covered him. The only heard were the victims cries for help, the sound of flesh being ripped and dismembered, bones being broken, and gagging sound that muffled his cries for help. Soon after, there was nothing left of the man, only a bloody puddle where he was.

They were all shaken to the core at the sight while Jake, Lucy, Megumi, and Sora opened the Mado and let their lunch spill all over the grass. Shin and Ryu grunted in disgust while Terra had her hands over her mouth in horror. The hooded man rose from his 'meal' and slowly turned, giving them his sick and feral grin as usual.

"_Meh... Is that all? What a poser._" Chiyo commented, unaffected at what happened.

"Does that answer your question, little girl?" He asked, referring to Lucy. Lucy was horror stricken and was nauseous at the sight up to the point that it was too much and fainted from it all. Mike caught her in his arms, his eyes glaring at the man with divine hate.

"I still see you're a sick twisted bastard as always, Alex." Shin spat. Alex turned his attention to Shin, his sick grin never leaving his face.

"Is that so? Well..." He started as he gazed at Shin with a feral look in his eyes. "How about we have a little spar, Shin?"

"Fat chance in hell. This isn't going to be a spar." Shin said before his sword glowed, transforming into one that could be described as one created in a bygone age. It had a blackish-green tone to the blade, black tattered feathers at the guard, and adorned with worn down leather. Dominic recognized that sword as Apocalypse form Final Fantasy VI. "Speaking of which, I'll make sure you suffer there." Shin spat in hatred.

Alex just hmmped in retaliation and said, "Come and try, HUMAN."

Shin was essentially dashed through Alex, attempting to cut him down in one swipe. Alex just raised his arms and they formed into three-fingered, one-thumbed talon-like claws made out similar material as the blade. Alex parried the blade with the claws, stopping Shin's attack halfway as both were in a power struggle. They broke apart moments later, and Shin took advantage of this by picking up and throwing the coffee table at Alex, who just demolished with his claws. But that was only a diversion. Shin's face was few centimeters from Alex's. As quick as lightning the sword was swung at Alex, who barely made it and guarded with his claws. But what he wasn't expecting was the force behind the blade. The force was so powerful, it knocked Alex off his feet and through three layers of wall before he skidded across the ground on his feet. Alex looked up, seeing Shin's blade a few feet away from his neck. On instinct, he ducked under it and performed a roundhouse kick to Shin's head, staggering the swordsmen for a bit. He attempted to slice him in shreds as he had his claws approach him, but was interrupted by a large fireball. The launcher was none other than Terra. She quickly casted a fire spell that launched along the ground while Alex was recovering, knocking him in the air in the process. She wasn't done at that point. A small spark appeared on Mercer's coat before it detonated, creating a large explosion of flame around him, sending flying a good amount of feet back.

Alex rolled around the ground before he regained his balance and skid on his feet. His arms returned normal at that, if you don't count the fact that one of his stayed transformed, only into something else. Alex swung the said arm and it stretched towards the target, which was Terra. Terra jumped out of the way of the whip-like blade arm and launched a block of ice towards the arm, freezing it in place. Mercer growled at that as his other arm transformed into a blade, which he used to slice off the frozen arm, which was replaced with a newly grown one. He flexed it a bit to see it was in perfect condition and switched to claws. Dashing towards the recovered Shin at great speed, his claws were high in the air ready to rip through him. Shin parried the claws with Apocalypse and struggled to keep the claws from ripping him apart. Shin was busy with one claw, he didn't notice the other one until it was mere meters from his face. Quickly under the claws, Shin hit the man's stomach with the pommel of Apocalypse, temporarily staggering Mercer as he tried to get some air back in his gut.

Shin rolled away from him and casted a Blizzara spell on the sword, giving it an icy shine and when he swinged the blade, Alex's figure froze at the spot, a large glacier in its place. Shin knew that would only hold him back for a bit, so quickly he turned to the others.

"Everyone! To the cars! We don't have much time! This ice will hold him for a while to hold him. If I have to guess, I'd say five minutes!" Shin stated. Everyone nodded at that and got their act together. Without a moment's hesitation, they threw themselves in the cars and they drove off, leaving the bystanders to scream in horror as they found the blood and gore in the room and some to scratch their heads as they saw the large icicle known as Alex Mercer.

* * *

**Elsewhere,**

A guard in armor paced outside a castle. He was on watch as ordered by his master to make sure no one that is not an ally obtains the treasure the other guards inside were guarding. His head turned every time he stopped for a moment, paying attention to any sound he heard. He figured that they were forest animals galloping near the castle as usual. It was not too often he saw rabbits and deer come and go, but it was somewhere around daily. Recently he found that sounds were getting closer and closer to the castle. For a short while, they stopped whenever a guard would come by. Being ignorant, he decided some animals were coming and going again. Now he'll deeply regret it. He didn't noticed that there was a presence behind him until it was too late.

"Umph!" A strike to the back of his throat was made, instantly knocking him unconscious. The assailant smiled at his success.

"Well, that went better than I thought." He commented. The assailant was a young man with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. he appeared to be in his twenties. He wore an embroidered golden and olive green vest over a high-collared shirt and tight black leather trousers with leather shin pads, steel open-backed sandals, two crossed, gold-buckled belts with two pouches attached to either side and a collection of brightly colored rings and bracelets on his left hand, and has a set of earrings in both ears.

"Is he dead?" Another male asked. The man was of eighteen years of age. He had dark brushed down hair, dark silver eyes, and fair skin. He wore a pink V-neck cut shirt underneath a white coat, dark cargo pants, and gun-grey shoes. He had a small red and white backpack buckled to his back with a red cross on it.

"I doubt it. It would of been obvious to me." Another male said. This male was of fifteen years of age. He had green hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a faded navy blue unzipped hoodie with a white T-shirt underneath, dark brown multi-pocket sweatpants with the limbs of his pants battened down with black duct tape, and black shoes with grey soles.

"A Sky Pirate I may be, but a murder I am not." The man said, feeling offended.

"Sorry, Balthier. We got too interested in the man's condition." The dark haired male said. Balthier sighed at that.

"Well, if you're done with worrying, don't we have a little gem to get?" Balthier said, referring to the treasure.

"Sure. If you like a gem that can pack a punch." The green haired boy said. He only chuckled in retaliation.

"I haven't encountered a gem that can pack such a thing and I have yet to believe it. I am the leading man after all." He replied as he walked the castle via door.

"Hey! I'm the leading man!" A teen complained. The teen was a young man with light blonde hair and bluish-grey eyes. He wears a loose cropped open vest held together by a pendant over his chest, dark pants that are held up by a red sash that are tucked into his knee-high steel boots as well as gauntlets. Balthier ignored him as he was already inside the castle, leaving the three boys outside.

"Sure Vaan, keep telling yourself that and maybe someone will take you serious." The green haired teen said before he walked in. The black haired teen looked at Vaan and said, "I take you seriously."

After that, he walked in with Vaan in tow, his spirits high that someone took him seriously as the leading man. As they entered the castle and carefully closed the door behind them, they found Balthier and the green haired teen leaning against a wall in spy kind of fashion. As they followed suit, they heard distant footsteps, alerting them that another guard was nearby.

"Hmm, a normal guard outside and a higher level one inside. Not bad. Cliche, but not bad." Balthier commented, obviously speaking from experience.

"What do we do?" The black haired teen asked. Balthier just smirked and said, "I have a little plan in mind."

* * *

**On the other side,**

"Seems like Balthier and the others had fun." A girl said as she looked at the unconscious guards. The girl was of Dominic's age. She had blue-grey hair tied in a bushy ponytail, green eyes, and light mocha tone skin. She wore a white sleeveless sweater that reached halfway past her thighs, loose black panty-hoses, pink legwarmers around her calves, black and white sneakers, a black and pink scarf wrapped around her shoulders, a small red crystal tied around her neck in the form of a necklace, and red frame glasses. "Just hope he doesn't attract any unwanted attention. Right Fran?"

The one known as Fran was a tall woman with a dark skin complexion, thick white hair tied in a ponytail, red eyes, and long claw-like fingernails. She wore revealing black armor which resembled lacy lingerie and stay-up stockings despite the material of her bodysuit and stockings being metal. The style of her wear is filigree, and the armor is open at the front with Fran's stomach being covered by a sheer strip of see-through fabric. And to top it all off, at the small of her back, a "rabbit tail" style decorative piece, although it is not as noticeable as her hair covers it most of the time. She also has long rabbit-like ears covered in white fur with brown speckles at the tips on top of her head. Curiously, though her hair is white, her eyelashes were black. She carried a black and light violet bow on her back with a sack of arrows on her back.

"It would be unwise to do such as thing. Balthier knows better than to do that unless it was necessary." She said.

"True. He would only do that if it was necessary." She commented.

"But it can be reckless at the same time." A girl with blond pigtails said. She wore a gold-and-cornflower blue slim outfit with short white lacy sleeves and bronze wing-like armlets. She also wears gold-and-cornflower blue knee-high boots.

"No need to remind us Penelo. I'm aware of that." She said.

"Yes. But are you aware of the consequences failure will bring?" A deep voice said. The owner of said voice was a blonde man of 36. He wore an outfit that was hard to describe in words, but it seemed like a red open shirt with brown leather and a green left short sleeve, a silver pauldron on the left shoulder, beige shorts with armored kneecaps, gladiator-like sandals, and brown fingerless gloves. His blonde hair was slick back, showing his blue eyes. The most noticeable feature to the girl is the scar on his left brow.

"Basch, not you too." She moaned.

"Well, do you understand the situation? This is not the time to be childish." Basch said in a matter-of-fact tone. She sighed and replied, "I know. I'm just trying to lighten the mood of this. Everyone hears about one single God Crystal and they go serious about it."

At that point, swords clashing were heard from the outside of the castle. Everyone turned to see it was coming not to far from them.

"It sounds like it's coming from the second floor." Penelo said.

"Second floor? I didn't think Balthier would get up so quickly." The girl said.

"I highly doubt that's the case, Nelli. It seems there is some sort of skirmish between the guards." Basch said. Almost as if a almighty being wanted to prove him right, there voices heard that were definitely not Balthier or anyone they knew.

"What for? I mean, it's not like the God Crystal got stolen already." Nellie commented.

"Let us hope not. The God Crystal is top priority of the mission." Basch said before he walked. The others followed after in tow to see what was going on.

* * *

**Back at the Inn,**

The Police had arrived and they were both baffled and horrified at the scene. They were horrified at the amount of blood and gore in the room and baffled at the damage and the large icicle in the back. Firefighters had arrived and were chipping the ice with their axes as they saw the silhouette of a person inside it. How he got frozen in the warm summer night was a mystery to them. The ice cracked bit by bit until the person was see able. The person moved a bit as warmth reached him through the cracks. Few of the Fireman noticed that along with many Policeman as they prepared questions.

"Calm down! We'll get you out in a bit." One of the Fireman said as he noticed the twitched of the frozen man. Before he could chip the ice even more, the ice cracked at the man's movement before the man unleashed a shockwave he used to crack the ice, sending the Fireman and Police officers flying. Alex, who had broken out and shook the ice off of him, gave a brief look around the area. Seeing no Shin or Terra, he cursed under his breath and jumped high in the air from the spot he was frozen at, intent on finding the two. The Policemen and Firefighters watched this, surprised as hell at what had just happened.

As they did, they failed to notice a teen watching the scene from afar in amusement. The teen that looked about Mike or Jake's age, possibly seventeen. He had shoulder length spiked black hair, dark brown eyes, and dark skin. He wore a dark grey shirt underneath a black long sleeve 2.5/4 jacket, a white flowing scarf around his neck, dark pants with a dark grey belt with four straps, and brown shoes with dark soles. He float the event from above, giving a childish smile as he chuckled.

"Well, that was interesting. Do hope Alex doesn't kill Dominic though." He said to no one in particular. As he watched Alex's outline shrink as it head towards where Dominic and the others were going, a bit of worry filled up in him.

"Shinryu, you better hope you're strong enough to defeat Mercer in your state. And Dominic..." he started, "You are my Proxy. Though you may not know it now, you'll learn eventually. Your sadness is my sadness. Your fury is my fury. And your joy is my joy. Never forget that."

And with that, he vanished.

* * *

**With Dominic,**

Terra was on the wheel as usual, driving as fast as she can. This time, it was understandable. They had a powerful one man army after their butts and the fact that he was frozen lessen their worries. At least for a short while. Knowing that he was going to be unfrozen, just reminded them of the terror that had happened. Terra was pressing her foot on the gas as hard as she could, not wanting to face Mercer. Yet. Shin and Ryu constantly looked behind them to see if Alex was anywhere nearby. Dominic was stressing at the situation, Mika was hyperventilating again, Lucy was still unconscious, and Jake was breathing heavily. Only Mike and Xiros managed to keep their cool at the situation, though they were no better than everyone else on the inside.

As everyone was wondering when Mercer would pop up, a car was flying in the air straight at their direction. Ryu took noticed and alerted the rest.

"We have a problem from above!" Everyone excluding Lucy looked up to see the car. Terra swerved on instinct, dodging the car as it crashed to the ground, exploding into a fiery heap of metal. Everyone was baffled at the sight until they saw a speck of dust in the distance. Their eyes widen as they realized it was Mercer.

"OH SHIT! HE'S COMING!" Jake exclaimed in fear.

"No shit Sherlock! Who else could throw a car at us?!" Xiros commented. "Can't this thing go any faster?!"

"I'm going as fast as it can!" Terra replied. Xiros swear under his breath at that.

"NOTHING WILL PROTECT YOU FROM ME! NOT MEN! NOT WEAPONS! NOT MAGIC! NOT ALCHEMY! NOT ARMOR! NOTHING!" He declared as he ran full speed at the car. Terra swerved to the right as Alex attempted to charge the car down. They managed to dodge him, but Terra had swerved the car off road, leading it through a rocky road for a while before it hit a tree, completely rendering the engines useless.

"Dammit!" Shin swore. They exit the car, grabbing their bags in the process. Lucy woke up in the middle of the madness and was still traumatized from eariler. They attempted run from Alex before he managed to catch up, but were denied when Mercer dropped right in front of their path. He looked up to the group, who only gave either fearful looks or heated glares, he said one thing as he smirked.

"Yo."

"What do you even want?" Dominic demanded. Dominic wanted to know why Mercer was after him. Dominic was honestly no one of interest to anyone. Aside from Kefka and that Zane person from earlier. Then it clicked.

"The God Crystal. Hand it over, kid." Alex said as he held out his hand in gesture of demand. Dominic just stared him, remembering seeing the horrific scene of how he killed the Inn manager. Not only that but he managed to take on Shin and Terra and barely get a scratch as well. Dominic's suspicion were confirmed at that. He wanted the Chiyo for his own ambitions.

"Dominic! Don't do it!" Terra pleaded as she stepped in front of him.

"Yeah, I doubt he'll won't hurt anyone when he gets it." Shin said as he followed suit. Ryu nodded as he did the same. Mercer's grin increased ten-fold as his arms transformed into large hammer-like fists with rock-like spikes. He bashed the two together, creating a shockwave that nearly knocked them over.

"Then bring it." He challenged. Terra conjured a ball of darkness over Alex's head which then descend upon him and slammed him into the ground. Alex instantly rolled back up to his feet, barely a scratch on him. Ryu came at him, quickly delivered a haymaker to the his gut, but it was almost as if he was punching a brick wall. More like Alex's Hammerfists. Alex pulled his arm back before delivering the most painful knuckle sandwich Ryu had ever felt. Ryu skid across the ground on his back before it hit a rock, temporarily disorienting him. Shin leap in the air and attempted to gut Alex with Apocalypse, but Alex lazily stepped aside, letting Shin's blade hit the ground. Shin then launched a round-house kick at Alex, sending him stumbling a few feet away.

Alex recovered from it and attacked. He went in a _s_print which then turned into a self-throw in the air. Shin and Terra watched as Alex put all of his weight weight into the single attack, wondering what the damage will be, but they didn't bother to stick around to find out. Alex's Hammerfists landed at the spot where Terra and Shin were, causing a large dust explosion that left behind a large crater. As Alex was getting up, fireballs fell from the sky that barely stunned him for a short time, but it was enough as Shin went to attack.

"Chaotic Crush!" He cried out. A large shockwave hit Mercer the moment the blade touched him. Suddenly, Alex felt like something was weighing him down, at first it was small before it suddenly increased drastically before his body was planted to the ground hard, weighed down by the blade's attack. To make matters more annoying for him, another ball of darkness was conjured over his head, but larger. As it descended, Alex felt his bones crack and his insides being squished at the weight the ball brought. Ryu shook his head to rid of the dizziness it had. He blinked for a couple of seconds before he looked to see Alex pinned to the ground by Terra's Gravigra spell. Dominic and his friends, who were watching it from a safe distance, sighed in relief that Alex was down. Sadly, it was short lived.

Alex Mercer slowly got up on one knee as he struggled to beat the force the spell was giving him. They all paled as they watched him do so. Everyone could hear the sound of bone breaking and flesh dismembering as he struggled to get up.

Terra struggled to keep the spell going strong with Shin's assistance. She started sweating furiously as her clothes slowly getting drenched as did Shin. Alex had no visible damage on him, as he struggled to get, seeing that his body annoyingly regenerates every time he took damage. As Mercer managed to get to his feet, he stomped on the ground with tremendous strength and caused a tremor, which resulted in Shin, Terra, and Ryu to lose their balance, thus canceling the spell. Terra landed on her back and saw Mercer jump into the air over her and put one of his claws in front of him. Before he could impale her, She quickly rolled out of his way as he landed, and saw that the strength he showed had betrayed him. As he struggled to free his clawed fingers from the ground, Ryu kicked him in the side of his ribcage and sent him flying into and clear through a formation of boulders. Alex picked himself up and staggered over to the hole he had made, and saw Shin, Terra, and Ryu looking intently at him in a fighting stance.

"Not bad," he complimented. "But I got a few tricks of my own!" His right arm became his whipfist, and he launched it at them, who sidestepped out of its way. Ryu grabbed it and attempted to pull him over to them.

"Bad move." Mercer said with a grin. He then willed his extended arm to retract to normal length, while Ryu still had his grip on it. It wasn't long before Ryu's attempt to stay like a rock failed and he was sent flying towards him. As he came flying towards him, Alex transformed his whipfist back into the Hammerfist and balled up tightly into a fist and charged up power in it.

He timed the punch perfectly, and sent the Martial Artist flying. He came to a rolling stop in the middle of the road. As Ryu managed to stay conscious and struggled to get up, Alex stopped his chest, knocking back to the ground. Everything started happening in slow motion. He reared his hammer-wielding arm back, and prepared to launch it into the figher's neck. Shin and Terra tried to run over, but dropped to their knees as they realized they spent too much energy keeping the Gravigra spell going to hold him down. Mike's eyes were wide with fear as were Xiros. Jake was saying a prayer as Mika and Lucy looked away. Kairi and Megumi closed their eyes, expecting to hear the sound of a skull cracking. Before he could take action, he failed to notice Dominic running at him, God Crystal around his neck glowing brightly. Alex looked to see Dominic running towards him, making him jump back in surprise. He watched as Dominic was inching closer more and more, the light slowly encasing him. All that could be hear from Dominic was one word.

"STOOOOOOOOOPPPPP!" Dominic charged down at Mercer shoving him off of Ryu, and to everyone's surprise, Mercer was sent flying fifty feet away from the group, crashing into a nearby abandoned safehouse. Everyone was wide eyed and their jaws were on the floor as they tried to process what had happened.

Dominic Prayers, a small and frail fourteen year old, pushed the powerful one man army, Alex J. Mercer, and sent flying FIFTY feet away from them. Dominic, Kairi, and Megumi were the main three who were trying to process this the most. Dominic mostly. He didn't expect this kind of strength from him.

"Huh, that was... pretty helpful." He commented on his new found strength.

"_Ya like it kid? After seeing the horror movie reject kill the guy, I decided to put some of my strength in this._" Chiyo said.

"Thank you." Dominic murmured.

"_I highly doubt he's getting back up anytime soon. I really expected more, but oh well! Might as well make like a banana and split!_" Chiyo suggested. Dominic nodded in agreement and proceeded to help a surprised Ryu to his feet. Fifty feet away, Alex groggily stepped out of the safehouse, shaking his head as he processed what had happened. He turned his head to see a few specks in the distance. Without a moment's hesitation, he dashed over to them at his usual incredible speed. The four watched as he approached, fast. Shin used a Mega-Potion to restore the trio to full health and Ryu got into his battle stance after that. Shin and Terra followed suit. Dominic tensed up at the approaching one man army, surprising the three.

"Dominic! Stay back! We don't want you to be a causality!" Shin said out of worry. Dominic looked at Shin, who noticed the determined look in his eyes, and said, "No more. I've been hiding behind the backs of my friends for too long today. Right now, I'll fight alongside them! No more running!"

Terra blinked at his words and smiled, being reminded of the day she found her resolution. She saw what Shin meant when he said he saw a bit of her in Dominic. She turned her gaze to Alex, who had just arrived, giving them a blank expression.

"So what's the game plan?" Shin asked. Dominic looked at Shin for a bit before he said, "We pound him. Final Fantasy style!" At those words, Dominic's God Crystal started glowing, engulfing the five.

**-Final Fantasy battle screen-**

Terra, Shin, Ryu, and Dominic were in row in the exact order facing the lone Mercer. Terra had 2780 HP, Shin had 2740, Ryu had 2259, and Dominic had 1260. In Dominic's mindset, everything was 2-D, there was a Final Fantasy soundtrack in the background, and there was even a menu just below him with options.

The options were:

Attack Flee

Skills Equip

Magic Restart

Items

Defend

A bar appeared over Dominic and said: "Prepare for the smack down of a lifetime!"

Terra struck first with her dagger, dealing 300 points of damage to Mercer's 9000 HP. Shin struck with a Flare spell, taking away 154 of 8700 HP from Alex.

Ryu launched a Hadoken at Mercer, dealing 140 HP damage . It was now Dominic's turn. Dominic commanded himself to attack Mercer directly with a stick, dealing 50 points of damage.

Mercer attacked Terra with claws. It was effective as Terra's HP was dropped by 320, leaving her with 2460.

Terra counterattacked launching a Blizzagra spell which froze him on the spot, taking 100 health from him. Shin attacked with his sword ablaze, causing Alex to lose 294 HP. Ryu attacked with a flurry of punches that caused 100 damage. Dominic struck with his stick again, this time landing a critical which caused Mercer 159 HP. Mercer didn't do anything as he was still frozen.

Terra struck with a Firaga spell, costing Mercer 357 HP. Shin's turn and he used a Blizzagra spell to cause damage, taking at least 290 HP. Ryu launched a Tatsumaki at the recently thawed out Mercer, dealing three attacks, each costing Mercer 205 HP. Dominic launched another strike with his stick, causing 200 HP damage.

Mercer struck Shin with his blade, causing 800 HP damage. Shin was left with 1940 HP. Terra used Graviga, causing 900 HP on Mercer. Shin used a Thundaga spell to stun Mercer. It worked effectively as it caused 550 damage. Ryu launched another Tatsumaki, this cost Mercer 342 damage per hit. Dominic chose to defend, seeing that he can't cause much damage.

As Mercer's turn approached, a bar appeared appear him and said: "Hahahaha! Not bad! Not bad! Seems you can hold your ground against me. But for how long?"

Mercer switched to claws and attacked Dominic, taking 50% of his health, leaving him with 630 HP. Terra used a Flare spell on Alex, dealing 300 HP damage. Shin unleashed a Aeroga spell, costing Alex 120 HP. Ryu unleashed a Hadouken, dealing a critical of 400 points of damage. Alex was starting to get frustrated at this. They were slowly but undeniably beating him. He didn't know how, but they undeniably beating him. And he thought Heller was a problem. Dominic's turn came by and he struck, causing a critical damage of 190 HP. Alex used his claws, taking 230 of Ryu's HP per claw. Terra summoned three bursts of water from underneath Alex, taking 150 HP per burst. Shin equipped a different sword and struck Mercer with it, leaving to burn of a good moment. It took at least 200 HP from Mercer. Ryu launched a flurry of punches that dealt at least 150 to 230 HP damage. Dominic threw a rock that dealt 50 HP damage. Mercer struck with his claws again, but at Shin this time, taking 50 HP per Claw.

Terra decided enough was enough and she cast a Ultima spell. A spherical field of energy appeared around Mercer, who only looked at it with surprise. He tried to slice but his claws were deflected, the energy proving to be strong enough to encase him. Seconds later he started to feel pain. Every time a small bit of the sphere's energy touched, only pain awaited after. At first it was small and then it started increasing to sky rocketing levels. As Mercer felt nothing but pain, it soon exploded seconds later after it grew larger. It took at least 2/3 of his remaining health, landing him somewhere between 1000 and 200 HP. Alex Mercer fell to his knees out pain, semi-conscious and his regeneration kicking in, though it was slow. For them, that counted as the end of the battle.

**- Battle Screen End -**

"Quick! Let's move while he's recovering!" Shin said as everything in Dominic's mindset returned to normal. Everyone nodded and ran as fast as they could from Mercer as he slowly became a speck in the distance. As they ran, Dominic was wondering where they were going. He turned to Shin and asked out of curiosity, "Um, exactly where are we going?"

"There's a location not to far from here that'll transport us to base." Shin answered, though that only plagued more confusion into Dominic. Before he could ask, someone jumped the gun and beat him to it.

"Base? What base?" Jake asked.

"You'll find out when we get there." Shin said. A gold shine came from Jake's pocket, informing Shin that it was his God Crystal. Quickly taking out of Jake's pocket, he received a rant from Shinryu. Shin just sighed at his reaction and just placed him in his coat pocket, focusing on running the hell away from Mercer.

-Five minutes later-

After a short while of running, they arrived an abandoned Military base. They ignored the stay out signs and strolled right in. A few minutes passed by as they made their to the center of the base. As they did, Terra, Shin, and Ryu stopped. This confused Dominic and the rest for a moment before Shin spoke.

"Well, this is the spot. The transportation spell should starting at any moment." Shin said. Dominic blinked at this.

"This is it? We're supposed to transported from here?" Skepticism drew inside Dominic. Transportation was suppose to get them here? What kind was it? Was it normal means or was it Magic?

"You got to be kidding me." Kairi muttered. She honestly had enough of the bullshit she had today. It was just too much.

"Hmm, whoever is getting us better hurry. Who knows how long before Mercer gets us?" Mika said. As if God wanted to royally screw them, a booming cry of rage heard. Shin recognized that cry from anywhere.

"Shit. Mercer's up." Shin said, causing everyone's blood to run cold. Shin took a gold and black cell phone from his pant pocket and dialed a number. Seconds went by when someone answered.

"Hey, Paiko! How long is it going to take for the spell to transport us?!" Shin demanded in the most polite way he could. A garbled voice was heard, though that was due them not being able to hear the person's voice clearly.

"How many? Well.." Shin trailed off as he counted the people before he answered, "About no more than eleven." A exclaimed cry was heard, hinting the person was not happy about the amount of people.

"It was originally just me, Ryu, Terra and Dominic, but his friends and family got caught in the crossfire and are now involved." Shin said. A sigh was heard before Shin got his answer.

"That long? A little long in our situation, but better than nothing. I'll see you there!" Shin then hung up and told everyone the news. "Okay, it'll take half a minute for us to be transported because of the amount of people, but it'll done long enough before Mercer has a chance. The minute is starting now!"

**30**

"This is going to take a while, isn't it?" Dominic asked.

"Pretty much." Ryu said.

**29**

"Guys! We don't have much time to wait! How do we get out of this?" Sora yelled. Terra turned to her and yelled back.

"It won't take long! Everyone will be okay! Just trust us!" She exclaimed in reassuring voice.

**28**

"Guys, when I tell you I want you to kick that guy away, KICK him HARD! Got it?!" Shin shouted, getting some reluctant nods. Dominic needed the element of surprise on this one.

**27**

"What the hell?" Mike muttered as he heard the tremors slowly getting closer.

**26**

"We're dead. We're dead. We're dead." Lucy muttered.

"**NOT HELPING LUCY!**" Terra exclaimed.

**25**

"If five seconds passed by that quick, I pray the rest of the seconds will as well." Jake murmured.

**24**

"_No pressure. We just got a murderous one man army coming this way, wanting to rip our guts out. How cliche._" Chiyo said in a bored tone.

"**_THAT'S NOT HELPING!_**" Dominic mentally screeched.

**23**

Mercer in the far distance was inching closer to the Military base as he ran with all the strength in his legs, killer intent surrounding him from head to toe.

**22**

"Please let us live! Please let us live! Please let us live! Please let us live!" Megumi prayed as hard as she can.

**21**

"If we die, I'm going to curse out every last one of you." Kairi threaten, referring to Ryu, Shin, and Terra only.

**20**

"Ten seconds have passed. Just another twenty to go." Mike uttered.

"_No shit, Sherlock._" Chiyo commented.

**19**

Mercer began thinking homicidal thoughts of who he was going to brutally murder Dominic and the rest. He though about decapitating Terra's head and keeping it as a trophy while he sliced Shin and Ryu into the usual puddle of blood and gore.

**18**

"Almost halfway there. Not bad." Jake said, making the Barack Obama Meme face.

**17**

"Just getting there. I think we'll manage to make it." Ryu said reassuringly.

**16**

"May God favor the unfortunate. Seriously, I think we're gonna need it." Mika said.

**15**

"Thank God, we're still alive now. Just hope he gives us enough blessing to survive him in time."

**14**

"Come on, can't that clock go any faster?!" Xiros said.

**13**

"I have a good feeling this is going to be one of those close call moments." Dominic commented.

**12**

The military was a speck in the distance from Mercer's view. He smiled sickly at the sight of it and increased speed.

**11**

"NOW we're starting to get there. Thank my Tatsumaki!" Ryu said, earning strange stares.

"Sometimes I wonder if you got dropped on your head when you say stuff like that." Shin said.

**10**

"**It's the final countdown!**" Jake cheered.

"**ABOUT FUCKING TIME!**" Xiros shouted.

"**LANGUAGE!**" Terra scold.

"**TEN SECONDS LEFT!**" Megumi exclaimed.

**9**

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry uuuuup!" Lucy said over and over again.

**8**

The sound of a stone wall breaking was heard.

"OH CRAP HE'S HERE!" Kairi exclaimed.

"OH SWEET AMATERASU!" Sora exclaimed as she jumped in Ryu's arm, being held bridal style.

**7**

Heavy footsteps were heard from a distance.

"He's getting closer..." Jake trailed off.

"**I KNOW THAT!**" Shin shouted.

**6**

A magic circle appeared below their feet, glowing brightly with radiant light.

"**WHAT THE?! WHAT IS THIS!**" Kairi demanded.

"That's our ride outta here." Shin replied.

**5**

Mercer was seen was a distance, smiling maniacally as his eyes fell on the group.

"**WELP! OUR SHIT'S OUTTA LUCK!**" Lucy cried out in fear.

"Don't worry! Time's almost up!" Ryu said.

**4**

Mercer charged at them, his hands transforming into claws to rip them apart.

"This is going to be close!" Dominic said.

**3**

"REAL close." Jake said as Mercer got closer.

**2**

"God help us all on this!" Megumi screeched.

"**THERE IS NO GOD!**" Mercer yelled as he jumped high in air towards them.

**1**

Everything happened in slow motion.

Ba-thump…

The group inched away from Mercer.

Ba-thump.

Mercer was flying in the air towards with a sick gleeful smile on his face.

Ba-Thump!

"**SWEET JESUS! HELP US!**" Jake screamed.

BA-THUMP!

"**TIME TO DIG IN!**" Mercer said maniacally, claws high in the air.

BA-THUMP!

"This is going to be real close!" Dominic screeched.

BA-THUMP!

Mercer's claws were now placed in front of him as he inched towards his target; Dominic Prayers. Dominic watched in fear as his claws got closer and closer towards him. His claws were now two inches away from his face, ready to rip it apart. Dominic closed his eyes and hoped for a miracle.

**BA-THUMP!**

**0**

"It's done!" Shin said before a white light engulfed them, pushing Mercer away. He skidded a few feet away and watched as the light formed into a ball that ascended from the ground. Mercer jumped and attempted to slice it as he switched to his blade. He was once again pushed away, this time landing in an abandon and dust filled cabin. Mercer groaned a bit and sneezed at the amount of dust up his nose. Looking up, he saw the ball float in the air for a solid minute before it flashed a great light, blinding him in the process. The light then faded soon after, leaving Mercer to regain his sight. He jumped out of the cabin and looked for any sign of Dominic, Shin, Terra, or anybody in the group. Seeing no sign, He breathed heavily as his anger reached volcanic levels. He then said one thing to describe his rage.

"**SON OF A BITCH!**" He punched the ground with his hands in the form of Hammerfists, leaving behind a large crater.

* * *

Preview of next Chapter:

"This is the base?"

"OH MAH GOD! IT'S PHOENIX WRIGHT!"

"What in the blazes is going on here?!"

"Balthier, what now?" "I have a trick or two up my sleeve."

"Pathetic, Dante. Is that all you could muster?"

"I apologize in advance, Yuuki Rito. I have no grudge, but must you die."

"Who are these people?" "We're the guys saving your butt!"

* * *

Me: *Places pickaxe on the ledge of a cliff and pulls myself up* Thank God I finally finished this! And that's the chapter for ya! I decided to go finsih this seeing as I haven't updated in a year. My inspiration for the story died for a while before I regained it. Kinda feel somethings in the chapter were horrible, but I can only get better. So I hope you enjoyed to chapter! And now! On to the next! *Starts climing another mountain.*


End file.
